Yin and Yang
by Late-Sleeper-sama
Summary: Hanamichi's wish change him into a girl and the only way he could turn back into a boy again is that someone who loves him as a boy would wish for him to return back to his original self. Hanauke, RuHana ending.
1. Hana's drama

**

* * *

**

Yin and Yang

**By: Late-Sleeper**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!

**Note: **I'm posting this again bec…because…just because.

* * *

oOoOoOo

It's half pass seven in the evening; nearly all the streets of Kanagawa are almost deserted. Everyone is in the comfort of his or her own home. Only some bystander and lost souls are roaming around the streets. Rounding at an alley a tall figure could be spotted kicking an innocent trashcan giving it a loud thud that echoed through the night. After a few minutes of beating, the trashcan seems to have enough and appear like a flattened can of soda.

"Baka Gori! He didn't have to hit me so hard and beside it's not my fault…Grr baka Gori." Hanamichi grumble under his breath, kicking the wretched trashcan one last time. A can came flying from the trashcan hitting an unaware cat, making it shriek as though it could wake up the dead.

But all of this was oblivious to the redhead for he was so absorbed in his self-pitying, and thus making him take the wrong path home.

"…and those bakas, they don't know when to stop teasing." A sniff escaped from Hanamichi as he remembered the taunting his gundan did when the captain gorilla was mauling him. Images played back on his head and this made tears well on his eyes.

A sight of a teary-eyed redhead thug would be a hilarious scene to a spectator…but if you would look closely at the gloomy chocolate-colored orbs, your heart could be crushed with such grief it emit. Hanamichi was a good depiction of a lost child.

He tried hard to wipe away the tears but failed miserably as tears continued flowing endlessly. This is one of those days that he felt so alone and unwanted. Alone…the word stabbed him on the heart, but he just shrugged it with a faint smile. Alone…he might not admit it verbally but he always knew that most people don't like him…Alone…che! He'd rather take gori's punch than to admit that he's sad…the tensai would never be sad.

Pity…it doesn't have any space in his world…he doesn't want others to pity him…so he never show…show the real him…the lonely him. What people see is just the exterior, the loud, obnoxious, and self proclaim tensai is just an illusion…a mask that hide a vulnerable child that he is.

But being alone in a dark alley resurfaces his true feelings…the emotion came rushing back to him and the main object of this misery is a certain brown haired girl in the name of Haruko. Yes, the girl that had given the hope back to him, but it seems that she doesn't know how precious she is to Hanamichi and it is because of that Rukawa.

"Rukawa…" the name felt sour on Hanamichi's mouth. "that damn fox" For the pass few days Haruko's swooning over the kitsune is getting to Hanamichi's brain. And to add insult to injury some classmates of his just compared him to the lowly fox, saying Rukawa was so good and all while he, Sakuragi Hanamichi was just a pain in the neck for the team. Haruko, Rukawa, the team, his classmate and so is the gundan, all adds up to his depression.

He's alone now and he thought to himself that it is ok to reveal what he is feeling… he was summing up all his emotion, ready to cry his worry away when…

"ITAI!" Hanamichi shrieked as his hips suddenly bumped on to something hard. Just his luck, why must it happen when he's just about to have the peak of his emotion. A vein suddenly popped out from Hanamichi's, he was so furious to the object that ruin his self pitying, damn…just about when he was about to reach the climax of his award winning drama.

He peer down at the offending object…

"Nani! A table! Who the hell put this on the tensai's way?" he examine the table more closely for a few minutes but when he finally cease his inspection a voice called out to him.

"Boy, are you going to have your fortune read?" Hanamichi suddenly leap away from the table the second he heard a hoarse voice that seems like it had came from the grave. He clutched his chest tightly for it seems like his heart is going to burst from fright.

"Kuso! You scared me to death." Still clutching his chest as his heart slows down a bit. He glared at the spooky veiled woman in front of him.

The woman before him was wearing a black dress and a black veil that reveal nothing except her paled bony hands. Even the light of the full moon didn't help Hanamichi to take even a single glimpse at the woman's face.

"Are you going to have your fortune read?" the throaty voice called out again bleakly. Hanamichi felt all his body's hair stood up on the sound of the woman's voice. He was so freak out that he forgot to ask the lady where she came out from…he was really sure that no one was behind the table when he came.

The woman leaned closer and the light of the moonlight reveal a pair of green eyes…funny how it seems that only the eyes could be perceived, but all thought flew away from Hanamichi's mind as he suddenly felt being hypnotized by those pair of eyes.

"Are you using drugs or something?" Hanamichi asked innocently with face pure of seriousness. This remark receives a large sweat drop from the woman.

"You are sad." The weird woman stated forthright ignoring his last comment. With this question-or-more-of-a-statement, the hurt that he was feeling a while ago before-he-was-interrupted-by-the-table came rushing back to him.

"Aa" Hanamichi nod weakly with tears started welling up again.

"love" the woman continued as though just stating a fact and not imposing a question and the poor redhead could only nod in recognition.

"I could give you something to help you." The woman looked down on her handbag which-came-out from-nowhere and she put her hand inside to fished for something. She was getting a hard time looking for the object that she wanted that it took her some seconds. Then it lengthened to a minute. Then two. Three. Four and then a whole five minutes passed.

The redhead could no longer stand it and was about to grab the bag and search the thing for himself when the woman suddenly roar with her gravelly voice….

"Eureka! I found it" for the second time in this night Hanamichi felt he's going to have a heart attack; he clutched his chest again while looking at the woman with horror. He mentally noted: must go to a doctor soon!

"Here." The woman handed him a round flat object with a white and black part. He stared with curiously at the object the woman was holding, he already saw one before but he never bother to know what is it. But the woman seems to have read his mind.

"It's yin yang. Just kiss it and make a wish."

"uh…" His eyes enlarge as he reached for the object being handed to him. He was about to ask something when the woman disappeared. Hanamichi look from side to side hoping to find out where the woman went. But the woman seems to banish into a thin air. He was beginning to panic, thinking that it was some kind of the twilight zone when he heard a clatter below.

Hanamichi looked down he saw the weird woman crawling under the table. The woman then carried the table with her back and walked in tip-toed to make a silent exit. Sweat drop started forming on Hanamichi's head and he mental noted again: stay away from a veiled-psycho-pretending-to-be-a-fortune-teller-woman.

After the woman left Hanamichi was left standing looking puzzled while gazing time and time on the yin yang the woman gave.

"What do I do with this?" he raked up his brain for an answered.

"…"

"…"

After fifteen minutes of thinking without success and feeling exhausted he just followed the weird woman just said, so he kissed the object.

Out of the blue two colored smoke started to form around the object he was holding, he suddenly throw it on the ground. The pink-and-blue-smokes intensify in front of him, and just as the luck was really not on his side his body was paralyzed. Making the poor boy unable to move or even scream.

The two colored smokes unexpectedly took shape in front of his eyes. And unfortunate Hanamichi could only widen his mouth in amazement as the smoke formed a two human body.

As the two bodies reach its final form the smoke vanquish living two petite looking girls in front of him. Bit by bit the two girls opened their eyes…and the sight that befall their vision is the standing, still puzzled-slash-horrified, Sakuragi Hanamichi.

"oh look Yin! A cute redhead."

**:Tsuzuku:**

**§ SiDe LiNe§**

**Late-Sleeper: **hope you like it. (again) --"


	2. Wish or a Curse

**Yin and Yang**

**By: Late-Sleeper**

**Disclaimer:** don't own anything. Super Saiyan 3 is from Dragon Ball Z.

**Note**: _unedited and unbeta-read…_

**REPOST!**

**

* * *

Chapter 2: wish or curse**

Two creatures suddenly popped out from the yin yang. And it had taken the form of two girls much to Hanamichi's horror.

One of the girls was wearing a uniform comprising of a smoked blue-green colored pencil-cut skirt with a necktie of the same color and a white baby-collard blouse. On her forehead a white band is tied with a word "yang".

The other one was just wearing a simple pajama consisting of a sleeveless top and a below the knee-cut short and she was hugging a pink throw pillow. On her forehead a band was also tied but with a word "yin" is written. But what surprises Hanamichi is that the two girls are identical, both are sporting short hair with a fly-away style, with the same face, body structure …well practically all are the same except for the clothes and name on the forehead.

"Oh look Yin! A cute redhead." Yang called out excitedly and pointing to a baffled Hanamichi.

"…" Yin just stared expressionlessly at her thrilled partner, eyes contracting into slit and Yang could only sweat drop with Yin's reaction.

Hanamichi looked at the two, one after the other…his eyes widen when the other one called the girl wearing the pajama, Yin. 'So the other must be Yang' he silently congratulated himself for deciphering the name of the girl who was wearing a uniform.

"Duh! As if the name in our forehead isn't a give away" Yin looked at the read head sarcastically.

Hanamichi's eyes widen some more at Yin's criticism. "You can read minds? What are you?" He walked towards the two girls.

As he stood a feet from them he leaned down and peered at them closely. He stared at the two as intimidating as he could, but Yang just smiled at him and Yin…well just looked at him expressionlessly.

Hanamichi straightened up with a smile of triumph written all over his face. Rays of Sun suddenly radiate at the back of Hanamichi. " uh huh! Your Cinderella's dwarves! Nyahaha! I'm such a tensai!" the red head laughed hysterically while doing his Tensai pose as rays of light brightens some more.

The two girls sweat drop as lunatic boy laughed his heart out for some minutes, and their sweatdrop enlarges as Hanamichi choke when a fly suddenly flew inside his big mouth.

"Ano…we're not dwarves…" Yang scratches the back of her neck. But before she could continue Yin suddenly butt in.

" And Cinderella doesn't have dwarves its snow white, baka."

" Nyahaha the tensai was just testing you…" Hanamichi laughed tensely as he tries hard to hide his embarrassment. While the two just looked at him with a yeah-right-expression.

" So what is your wish?" the two asked him in unison.

This snapped him and he looked at them for some seconds with seriousness written all over his face " I want others to love me."

The redhead's sudden outburst was too serious that it was their turn to look with eyes enlarging with bewilderment. They both look at the red head searchingly, looking for some hint of prank. But Hanamichi's eyes were full of genuineness that the two was so happy that their face dissolved into a contented smile. Finally they found someone who have a heart of gold…someone who do not wish for money nor fame…he's just wishing to be loved.

Yang look more closely at the tall boy, she walked around the red head looking for some defects. When she stopped in front of the boy she tiptoed to get a closer look at the redhead's face.

The red head's face was surprisingly handsome when one could just looked at it closely. His lips are irresistibly kiss-able and Yang almost wanted to kiss those lips when the boy suddenly pouts in annoyance. His nose is neither too large nor too small; it perfectly fits his face giving it an alluring manly look.

But what caught Yang's attention are his brown-puppy-like eyes, the orbs convey the most innocent look Yang had ever seen. It depicts eyes of a chaste child.

'But he's so beautiful inside out? How come nobody like him?' Yang looks at Hanamichi thoughtfully as she scrutinized the boy one last time and her eyes befall on the shiny red hair of the boy.

"uh huh! Let's change the color of your hair." Yang shouted delightedly.

"NANI! Hey don't you dare touch my hair…it's the only remembrance I have from my mother."

"…"

Yang and Yin sweat drop but granted the red head's request.

" I know! It might be your height. Some people might be intimidated by it."

"Baka! How can I play basketball if you make me shorter like Ryochin."

" Your face?"

" Are you saying the tensai's not handsome enough?"

"…maybe your voice?"

"Whaaaaaaa….the Tensai's voice is perfect…" Hanamichi started singing his famous "Orewa Tensai Song" with some slipping of tone, to the annoyance of the two.

"I think it's your attitude."

" Are you saying that I'm evil!"

Yin was just watching the whole fuss going between Yang and the idiot, _but cute_ red head. As the silly conversation progresses Yin felt that her patience was gradually wearing off, _which was her least characteristic._

Yin was about to retort something to end the argument when Yang suddenly shouted in annoyance.

"AHHHHHHH! Then what do you really want!

Yin was taken aback, a sweat started forming on her head as she looked at Yang with horror. This was the first time in a million years that she heard Yang shouted angrily. She mentally noted: _never wear off Yang's patience._

Yang was blazing with fury, taking a form of Super Saiyan 3, as she glared at a now fidgeting Tensai. Yin was also fidgeting in the background.

Hanamichi glanced worriedly at Yang, his eyes revealing his confusion and helplessness.

Yang was still glaring at the red head when his gaze falls on Hanamichi's eyes.

With the sight of a forlorn expression on the puppy-eyed boy made Yang's heart melt with pity.

"Ok. I'll think of another idea. But it's the last time, ok? No more opposition." Yang looked at Hanamichi with a much softer expression.

"Now let me see" Yang looked at Hanamichi searchingly, a hand on her waist while the other is resting on her chin. She looked at Hanamichi from time to time.

It was Hanamichi's turn to lose his patience but he was afraid that the Super Saiyan Yang would appear again so he just pouted his annoyance. Yang was fortunate enough to notice the cutest pout she would ever see. 'kawaii'

As seeing this, an idea suddenly hit her…

"I got it" Yang punch the air with triumph and looked at Hanamichi with a gleam in her eyes.

Hanamichi just looked at her with a twist of horror and amusement.

Yang suddenly pulled a wand with a sun for a head out of nowhere. She just winked at Hanamichi as she started doing a weird happy dance around him.

Hanamichi felt a little nervous as Yang dances around him, images of the weird woman a while ago came rushing back to him. The thought of the weird woman made Hanamichi's face blackened with horror. And Yang eerie humming accompanying her creepy dance worsened Hanamichi's anxiety.

Smoke started forming around Hanamichi as Yang gradually ceased the spine-chilling ritual. Smoke started accumulating more and eventually engulfing Hanamichi whole.

Hanamichi wanted to shout but no voice could come from his mouth and to make matters worst his body is paralyzed—for the second time.

When the smoke cleared out Yang face dissolved into a satisfied grin. Yang looked at her partner who was caught gawking at Hanamichi.

With the sight of a gawking Yin and a grinning Yang made Hanamichi felt uneasy—a feeling he must rely on from now on.

"Presenting Miss Sakuragi Hanamichi!" Yang shook both her hands towards Hanamichi as she present the new Hanamichi to a still baffled Yin.

"MISS! Hanamichi looked at the two with bewilderment.

Instinct was telling him something was wrong—bigtime! So with a snap of a finger his hands roam all over his body and as his hands touches a lump on his chest…

'…wait a minute lump?' He hesitantly touches the two big lumps on his chest and as soon as his nerve signaled a message to his brain…

"WHAAAAAAAAAA!"

"WHAAAAAAAAA!"

A loud scream echoed through the whole Kanagawa…and the source of the earsplitting shriek is a beautiful browned eyed girl…wait a girl?

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

"I just made you lovable" Yang grinned at Hanamichi contently.

Yin was too taken aback on the sight that behold her to even say one coherent word. Standing in front of them was a very tall, brown-eyed, red head girl—the female version of the idiot that was quarrelling a while ago with Yang.

The Hanamichi-girl was far from what Yang has expected, he or rather she was a stunning view to behold. She never expected that the female version of the redhead would be a goddess in the flesh.

Yang smiled inwardly as she scrutinized her work of art. Her masterpiece was now sporting a long, long hair almost reaching to her waist. Her soft red-gold curls gently touches her face giving it a softer feminine aura. The brows are as thick as before but with a womanly touch. The eyes are almost the same except that the lashes are longer and thicker having several shades darker, making it have an alluring look. The nose becomes smaller to balance the small heart-shaped face. But what really caught Yang's attention is Hanamichi's lips. The lips were as red as cherries and the upper lip are much fuller, no one could ever resist to kiss those lips. (Sorry I really can't describe someone ----¿)

The body is just as marvelous as the face. Her shoulder was slim but just perfect to hold his beautiful face. The breast was neither large nor too small, tip-tilted as stands proudly on her chest. Her waist is slim as a swan and her hips are simply perfect. Her legs although hidden by jeans are wholly shapely. The skin was golden with a touch of pinkish making an impression of a soft, smooth skin. Something that could be called milk and honey.

But as Yang gaze fall again to Hanamichi's face a thought came to her… ' Her face…it seemed too maidenly to be a boy, but too boyish to that of a lady…'

Yang's face dissolved into a small smile… 'She reminds me of Atalanta…no she is far better, she's a goddess…she must be Athena…a…'

"…a goddess in disguise." Yin finished Yang's thought.

Yang looked over her shoulder to peep at Yin who was still gawking at the redhead who was not even flinching for a long time. Yang wanted to stifle a laughter at the sight of a very amused looking Yin. It was the first time that Yin actually gaped at someone, but Yang guess that Hanamichi was different, godly different.

"Oi! Oi!" Hanamichi shouted for the 10th time breaking Yang's train of thought and Yin's amazement.

"Baka! Why did you made me a girl? Change me back…NOW!"

"eh?" Yang scratches her head while Yin's eyes become slitted again back to her original expression.

"eh? Sorry me can't do that….Gomen. Can't reverse the wish instantly. Gomen" Yang childishly replied while biting her lower lip and hesitantly took a peek at Hanamichi while crackling her knuckles nervously in front of a now enrage goddess.

"NANI!" Hanamichi was about to grab Yang when Yin finally spoke.

" Yes, it can be reverse."

"Huh!" Yang and Hanamichi cried in unison.

"Hmmm…." Yang scratches her chin, thinking hard of what Yin was saying. "ah huh!"

"…"

"…"

" eh? What is it again?" Yang scratches her head apologetically a large sweatdrop trickled down her head.

Yin and Hanamichi collapsed on the ground at Yang's outburst, their feet are twitching as it hanged through the air.

"Baka."

"Ah! Ehehehe…Gomen…you were saying the reverse spell right?"

"Uh huh. Uh huh" Hanamichi nod gleefully like a child looming over Yang.

" There's none…"

"NANI!" Hanamichi drop in despair on his knees as he clamped both his palms on his face.

" But…if a person, who loves you _as a boy_, would wish you back then the wish could be broken."

"Youhei!" Hanamichi's eye sparkle at the good news _she_ just received.

"Uh uh! No platonic love." Yang wave a finger at Hanamichi, body leaning a little to the kneeling Hanamichi with the other hand on her hips.

"So that's it" Yang straightened up and went towards Yin. "Chow!" And in a flash, and a flaying kiss, the two where gone leaving a still dazed redhead girl.

**:Tsuzuku:**

**

* * *

§ SiDe LiNe§**

**Late-Sleeper:** ….ummm…I was going to update really really soon but it seems like there is an alliance form without me knowing. The said alliance had form a rule that, me, the great LateSleeper shouldn't have an internet load.

**Late-Sleeper: **the card expired after I put the 1st chap…and when I got to the nearest store the "guy" told me they don't have internet card to sell…when I went to another store they also have the same answer. So I waited for the next day but still the same..then the next…so I got really frustrated so I went to a far away land to get me an internet card.

**Late-Sleeper: it's true! Promise.**


	3. Atalanta

**Yin and Yang**

**By: Late-Sleeper**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: don't own anything. Atalanta and Athena are from the Greek Mythology. **

**Note**: unedited and unbeta-read…

**Repost.**

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Atalanta **

"Oi Baka Youhei! Wake up!" Hanamichi shook the sleeping Youhei forcefully while jumping up and down the bed.

"Baka Hanamichi! Let me sleep!" Youhei turn his back from Hanamichi making the redhead more annoyed.

"Baka I need your help!"

"Let me sleep." Youhei grab the bed sheet tighter ignoring the female voice plea… 'Female voice? When did Hanamichi's voice become feminine!' And with a flash Youhei sit up from the bed and came face to face with a most beautiful face he had ever seen.

"Angel?"

"Baka!"

"eh? Do angel curse!"

"Baka Youhei"

"Hanamichi!" Youhei stared intently at the angel in front of him who was wearing a Shohoku's male uniform that was partially open revealing a white t-shirt and… 'Is this really Hanamichi?' and with that thought Youhei grab the breast in front of him. Squeeze! Squeeze!

"This looks real." Youhei eyes widen with amusement as he continued squeezing to Hanamichi's horror.

"HENTAI!" Hanamichi head butted his best friend making a loud thud as their head collided.

"ITAI!" The two cried in unison…both clutching their injured head. 'those dwarves also took my strength'

'Itai. That hurts…this is really Hanamichi but why does he looked like a girl?' Youhei hesitantly took a peek between his fingers on the girl beside him.

"Oi! Who are you?"

"NANI! I'm the Tensai Basketoman Sakuragi Hanamichi." The girl suddenly stood up and made the famous Tensai pose that made Youhei sweatdrop.

"But why do you have…a…a…"

"A? A what?"

"Baka a BREAST… that's a real one." Youhei pointed an accusing finger at Hanamichi who was still looking at her with puzzlement.

"Uh this!" Hanamichi pointed to her breast that made her best friend blushed furiously. "…you see two weird creature made me a girl…" Tears started welling up on Hanamichi' s eye making Youhei cringe with pity.

A loud sniff suddenly escaped from Hanamichi's lips before she could finish her story. Youhei took pity of her; he leaned forward to give angel in front him a hug.

Hanamichi continued her story; the whole story starting from the weird woman to the curse that befalls her. Youhei could only listened patiently and nod from time to time to give Hanamichi strength to go on.

When the story ended Youhei just stupidly stared at the beautiful girl in front of him. He was in between whether to laugh or to pity the cute redhead.

Hanamichi was on the verge of tears as she waited on Youhei's affection. Head bow, she looked at her finger that was twirling the bed sheet beneath her. Youhei was looking at Hanamichi with pure amusement as the she portray a confuse child in tears.

Hanamichi continued playing with the sheet as she took a timid look at her best friend.

After 30 minutes of deafening silence Youhei gave a loud sigh getting Hanamichi's attention.

" How do we tell others your…urrrrm….situation." Youhei made a thinking pose, hand holding his chin while look at the angel in front of him keenly.

"NO!" Hanamichi shriek with horror shaking her head from side to side. " Those bakas would laugh at me…and"

" And?"

"And Haruko might not say she love me and ruin my chance of getting back to my original self…"

Youhei could only sweat drop at Hanamichi's remark… 'Does he actually believe that Haruko liked him?' Youhei looked at Hanamichi with a crooked smile of mockery.

"You said that the only way to bring you back is someone to wish you back…did they indicate that it should be a girl?"

"eh? Hmmmm…no they didn't specify that it should be a girl. Why?

"Huh! Oh! Nothing…" Youhei knowingly grinned at Hanamichi. 'Baka Hanamichi you're so dense.'

"Ok." Hanamichi looked with puzzlement at a grinning Youhei.

"But we must tell the gundan…and someone to help us."

"Help us?"

"Baka Hanamichi! We need someone to help us…because…because…ummm."

"Huh? Because? What?"

"Because…because you're a girl!"

"So?"

"Baka because you need things like…ummm…" Youhei scratches his head blushing a bit.

" WHAT!"

" LIKE BRA AND PANTY!"

"huh? It's Hanamichi's turn to blush.

"…and napkin."

"eh? Table napkin? Why do I need that?"

"BAKA…napkin the one you wear when your bleeding."

"But I'm not bleeding?"

"GRRRRR…WHEN YOU'RE HAVING YOUR PERIOD!"

"period?" Images of a dot appeared on Hanamchi's head. Question mark started roaming all over his head.

Youhei sweatdrop with Hanamichi's confused reaction. He would bet his neck that Hanamichi is thinking of a period—as in the punctuation mark.

"I mean menstruation. The one we learned on Biology."

"MENSS…TRU…WHAT!"

"AHHHHHHH…see! You don't even know that baka."

Hanamichi scratches his head as his face blush furiously.

"But I could learn that…because I'm a Tensai…nyahahahaha"

"Baka what about the brand of napkin? Do you know what's the difference between wings and with no wings? The type of flow? Ultra thin? Maxi?

"oh." Hanamichi's eye widen and his lips portray a big O. While Youhei's eye sparkle, arms crossed over his chest and looked at Hanamichi proudly.

"Wow! You know all that? You must be buying one."

Youhei fall of the bed and only his twitching feet could be seen. "NANI! BAKA! I'm not a pervert." Youhei climb back to bed while glaring at Hanamichi.

"Really?" Hanamichi poke Youhei's shoulder while snickering.

"BAKA!"

Hanamichi snickered some more, much to Youhei's annoyance.

"I'm going back to sleep."

"ah…NO! Youhei you must help me." Hanamichi grab Youhei with teary eyed.

"Ok! Fine! We must need a female as an accomplice. Hmmm…Haruko is out of the picture…hmmm…Haruko's friends…definitely not…hmmm…"

"Ayako-san!"

"Right! So our problem is solved…so I could now go to sleep. Nyt! We could go to Ayako-san's house tomorrow." Youhei grab the sheet and patted the pillow, preparing to have a good position to sleep on.

"ok. I must sleep too."

"WHAT?" Youhei suddenly bolted up again. Looking at the now lying angel beside him.

"You're gonna sleep…HERE?"

"Baka! Where do you want me to sleep?"

"eh? Yeah I guess so…ehehehe" Youhei turned his back on Hanamichi to hide his blushing face.

"nyt Youhei."

"Ah…yeah…nyt Hanamichi-cha…chan." Youhei whispered the last word and blushed. Youhei slowly lowered himself and wriggle himself to a comfortable position, face still flushed.

When he was about to shut his eyes he felt an arm was put around him making him loss some air—because of the sensation he was feeling. His face turned tomato red when he felt the arm suddenly grabs him tighter making his back and the chest of the intruder come in contact. He felt Hanamichi's breathing slowly.

Youhei felt he just drank a load of caffeine as he tried hard to sleep but in no avail. He felt his heart beating loudly.

Then out of nowhere he felt Hanamichi leaned her head on his shoulder. He felt a tingling sensation as the breath of the redhead touches the crook of his neck.

Youhei tried hard to wriggle his way out to Hanamichi's clutch. The redhead stirs a bit and releases his hold on Youhei. Youhei silently gave a sigh of relief when the arm was gone.

"This would be long night"

Youhei sit up and looked at the sleeping girl beside him…Hanamichi stretch her arm wide revealing her whole body.

"It's much better if his height also did change."

Youhei stared intently at Hanamichi for the whole night, smiling now and then as the girl started snoring or when drool trickle down her lips as she unknowingly called for Haruko.

"Cute angel." And with that last word the sleep that Youhei was waiting for finally took its effect just as the dawn broke across the sky.

**:Tsuzuku:**

**

* * *

§ SiDe LiNe§**

Late-Sleeper: space out

**Cameraman:** poke, poke, poke oi Late-Sleeper your on air.

**Cameraman:** poke oi, oi, oi

**Late-Sleeper:** uh? Eh? Uh…gomen.

**Late-Sleeper:** yeah…ah the…about…you see above points above Youhei still refer Hanamichi as a "he", but I, the author already refer him as a "she"…ah so… stare off the horizon not really minding the audience

**Cameraman:** poke oi don't space out again

**Late-Sleeper:** uh gomen. I'm just…eh…well looks at the Cameraman then at the audience

**Late-Sleeper:** WHAAAAAAAAA can't take this anymore.

**Cameraman:** sweat drop

**Late-Sleeper:** I know this is very irrelevant to the topic and I know I'm gonna regret telling this…but…but I couldn't take it anymore. Must tell before sanity gone and men in white suit come…

**Cameraman:** hide behind the camera

**Late-Sleeper:** You see last night… I just saw the most disturbing scene ever witness by my virgin eyes. I was watching Slumdunk (on cd) episode:22(?) Enemies become friends. I was so sleepy that I wasn't paying attention on the T.V. so I really don't know what was happening but as I took a peek at the T.V. the scene that welcome me was so upsetting that I felt a bucket of coffee was poured down on me.

**Late-Sleeper:** on the screen was the face or rather the half/upper of Ryota's body and the thing that really caught my attention is the butt (with shorts on) in front of him…well…umm…that was moving…so I hurriedly rewind the whole scene.

**Late-Sleeper:** I came out that the two were fighting and Ryota grab Hanamichi's leg that made Hanamichi fall down making the disturbing/suggestive scene I just saw.

**Late-Sleeper:** I was fortunate enough that I already know the whole scene before that so it save me for having a heart attack when the scene was repeated again…yes that scene was shown twice.

**Late-Sleeper:** I admit that I'm a certified Hentai and all but….anyone who would saw that scene (only that scene, without the fight and all, only that particular scene) would think the same way that I did. Would they!

**Late-Sleeper:** gomen…you can crucify me now!

**Sendoh:** pop out from the behind the door could I also be a seme here?

**Late-Sleeper:** taken-aback eh? Hai.

**Maki:** climb over the window how about me?

**Late-Sleeper:** sweat drop ah hai you too.

**Fujima:** rappel down the wall me?

**Late-Sleeper:** larger sweatdrop hai.

**Kiyota:** pops out of nowhere am I here too?

**Late-Sleeper:** looking a bit horrified hai.hai.hai

**Ryota:** knock and opened the door casually ah Late-Sleeper could I be the partner of Aya-chan here?

**Late-Sleeper:** looks at the new comer and face darken WHAAAAAAAAAA HENTAI! runs off

**Ryota:** Huh! scratches head I just want to be partnered with Ayako, is that bad?

**Sendoh:** I think being partnered with a girl is not accepted on Late-Sleeper's religion…it's must be immoral to them…only yaoi is allowed. smile smile

**Other seme:** nod nod nod


	4. Ladies Section

**Yin and Yang**

By: Late-Sleeper

**

* * *

Disclaimer: Hanamichi Sakuragi is mine! Did you hear me? Mine! runs like a lunatic with angry semes on her trail .** (Fine!I don't own anything.) 

Action Man is from Crayon Shin-chan

**Note**: unedited and unbeta-read…

**REPOST**

**

* * *

Chapter: 4 Ladies Section **

* * *

"Baka Youhei hurry up!" Hanamichi stomped his feet impatiently, arm crossed while glaring at her best friend who was trying to fix the broken lock. Youhei glance an angry look at the impatient redhead. 

"Baka! You're the one who broke the door…" Youhei gave up after a few minutes of fixing the harmless lock. Youhei stood up and drop the tool he was using noisily receiving a deadly glare from the girl in front of him.

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA HANAMICHI! Who told you to break the door! Okasan would kill me when she found out that the house was wide open last night." Youhei walked towards Hanamichi wanting to choke the girl to death…cute or not cute, he'd better kill the redhead before his mother kill him. It's fair enough, right?

"Don't worry. There is nothing worth stealing in your house…beside the robber might even pity you and give you some money." Hanamichi wave a pacifying hand in front of her looking at his fuming best friend with mischievous eyes. "NYAHAHAHAHA!"

The sight of a laughing self proclaim tensai would be such an irritating sight but this time it's different… 'Kawaii' Youhei could only look at the laughing girl with much amusement.

"Come on lets go to Ayako-san's house. I think that would do." Youhei smiled at the still laughing girl while pointing to the battered lock. "Anyway okasan would be back soon."

"Yosh! Let's go!"

Youhei gently shook his head as he gaze at his angel lovingly… 'Baka! When did he become my angel?'

oOoOoOo

DING! DONG!

DING! DONG! DING! DONG! DING! DONG! DING! DONG! DING! DONG!

"grrrr…how long would Ayako made as wait for her to answer the door!" Hanamichi impatiently pressed the door bell a million times making loud ring echoed through the entire house.

"Calm down Hanamichi." Youhei patted the back of Hanamichi to pacify the hotheaded girl. "Let me try"

DING! DONG!

"CHOTTO MATE!"

"eh?" Hanamichi sweat drop when the voice finally called out 'But Youhei had just pressed it once?'

"Ohayo" Ayako suddenly peeped out from the door wearing a cute smile on her face. But with an instant the smile was turn into puzzlement at seeing who her visitor were.

"Mito!" Ayako looked Youhei with confusion an when her gaze befall the lovely girl beside Youhei Ayako's eye grew huge as a saucer. "Are you gonna elope or something?"

The two sweatdrop at Ayako's outburst. "_He's_ not my girlfriend." Youhei denied when he realized what was Ayako meant, he shook his head furiously with tint of red burning up on his cheeks before Ayako could think of some weird thoughts between him and the girl beside her.

"Ohhhhhhhhh…." Ayako just nod in agreement while thinking what Youhei had just said. 'wait a minute he?'

"So what do you want?" She opened the door wider motioning the two to come in.

"WE NEED YOUR HELP" Hanamichi finally spoke up startling Ayako a bit.

"eh?"

"WE. NEED. YOUR. HELP"

"Baka! I heard you!" Ayako suddenly have the urge to beat the girl with her paper fan. She didn't know why but she felt that it's just right, something familiar, something she has done a million-times before.

Youhei felt the tension engulfing the lady manageress as the girl stared at Hanamichi with mystification.

"Ano…Ayako-san…you see this is…" Youhei tried to find words that would have less impact so not to surprise Ayako as he break the news to her. "this is…"

"Sakuragi Hanamichi"

"Eh?" The two boy looked at her with puzzlement.

"How did you…" Youhei was the first to react.

"…know" Hanamichi continued his best friend's sentence.

" I don't know." Ayako just stared at the two emotionless. What followed is a deafening silence. A minute had passed and then two. Then out of the blue a snicker suddenly escaped from Ayako's lips.

"Oi Ayako-san what are you laugh…" Hanamichi suddenly stood up and loomed over Ayako. But before she could continue her question Ayako suddenly pointed a finger at her.

"HAHAHAHAH…you almost fooled me with your cross-dressing act Sakuragi Hanamichi. But I've been with you long enough to discover your disguise…"

"eh?"

"…but your make-up artist is really good huh! You really look different. You almost looked like a real girl. Wonder what Ryota would look like if he were a girl? Hmmm…" She suddenly pondered thought with images started forming around her head.

"What about Akagi-sempai?" with that thought an image of a gorilla wearing a tube and a mini-skirt popped out from Ayako's head making her expression dissolved into horrified look. 'That would be gruesome'

"OI! OI! Ayako-san" Hanamichi shook the day-dreaming girl who's face suddenly blackened with horror as though she was about to throw up.

"But he is a girl" Youhei finally spoke up snapping both Ayako and Hanamichi to reality and to the present problem.

"what?"

"I'm really a girl." Hanamichi looked at Ayako with a serious expression.

"but…but you…how…" She stammered at her words while looking at Youhei and Hanamichi each at time.

"it's a long story"

* * *

oOoOoOo 

"And I thought you were just wearing a mask…you know like that on the mission impossible?" Ayako brows still knitted together as she digest the newly information Youhei and Hanamichi narrated. Mission Impossible theme song

She looked at the two searchingly. Then her gaze focused on Hanamichi for a few seconds, her eyes are not even blinking. Hanamichi felt a blush started creeping up on her cheeks as her manageress stared at her with wide eye and when Ayako's eyes started sparkling she felt her whole face turned tomato red. 'Why is she looking at me like that.'

"But you're so pretty…you look like a model.."

"eh?" The two almost fall from their seat on what Ayako blurted out. And a few seconds of silence issued. Then…

"NYAHAHAHA! BECAUSE THE TENSAI IS GOOD LOOKING IN ANY OTHER FORM! NYAHAHAHA!" Hanamichi suddenly stood up shocking both Ayako and Youhei to their wits.

The sight of a laughing model-look-alike would be a cute sight but if the gorgeous lady would be laughing like a lunatic, hands on hips, and feet wide apart, with a mouth as big as a large plate would be quite…well—disturbing!

Ayako felt very uneasy. She didn't know if whether to laugh too or hit the redhead senseless for disturbing the peace and serenity of the whole place. But anyway she did the later…

WHAM WHAM WHAM

Hanamichi cringe in pain as the paper-fan—which came out of nowhere, suddenly landed on her head producing three large swelling each atop each other like scoops of ice cream.

Ayako stared at a crouching model-look-alike, with legs wide open and hands clutching her injured head. The scene was too awkward as though Ayako is watching the queen of England make a fool of herself.

Ayako just watched with amusement as the redhead model made a fool of herself by wearing a most pitiful, teary-eyed look while clutching the bumps on her head.

"Ano…Ano Ayako-san how did you know it was him?"

"eh?" She turned her attention at Youhei who was fidgeting a little. "Oh…that? Coz' I train him, that's why. I know his whole mannerism and…he have that aura…can't tell what…"

"NYAHAHAHA YOU JUST FELT THE TENSAI'S AURA"

WHAM WHAM WHAM

"ITAI!"

* * *

oOoOoOo 

"OI! Ayako-san what we doing here in the mall? Why did we have to left Youhei?" Hanamichi tugged Ayako's shirt as the two entered the mall.

A vein suddenly twitches as she felt her companion was deliberately not answering her question but she didn't dare do anything to upset the manageress…well more of upset the magical paper fan—who appears from nowhere. With frustration Hanamichi just kept silent with dejection written all-over her face as her shoulder droop a little.

Silence took-over for a few seconds as Hanamichi minded her own business.

Even though the air-con is blasting hard Hanamichi felt very hot inside and with this she unconsciously took off the blazer she was wearing and revealing her white, thin—almost see-through t-shirt inside.

Ayako felt weird—almost all hentai eyes are looking at them. Weird! She wasn't wearing her mini-skirt so why are they looking at her like that?

The crowd of men started flocking around them, with weird blushing faces.

"Hi! Miss." "Can I have your phone number?" "Wow sexy redhead"

'Sexy redhead?' Ayako looked beside her companion who was still oblivious on who are those weird men are referring too. Ayako looked at her from head to toe then toe to… "OH MY GOD!"

WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM

A pile of men are left lying on the floor with steaming lump that was left by a furious curly-head girl with a frightful paper-fan.

"BAKA! DON'T DO THAT AGAIN" Ayako walked briskly with a nerve twitching on her forehead leaving a still teary-eyed Hanamichi.

"OI WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Hanamichi stride longer catching Ayako with a few steps. "Why did you hit me? I didn't do anything…"

"Just…just don't opened your blazer understand?" She hesitantly spoke without really giving Hanamichi the real reason for her action 'This idiot is so naïve…geez flaunting her…her bre…chest like that. I'd gonna be dead with heart attack before I reach college…' Ayako shook her head lightly with irritation

"Where are we going? Are you treating me for lunch? Come to think of it I haven't eaten since yesterday." Hanamichi stomach started to grumble, getting louder in each seconds and making people look at their way. Ayako could only blushed with humiliation as Hanamichi's stomach made weird noises. 'Why me?'

LADIES SECTION

Hanamichi read the sign hanging on the ceiling with puzzlement. "Why are we doing here?"

" We're going to buy you something decent to wear."

"Eh? But the tensai already have so many clothes?" she asked, looking at Ayako oddly while she scratched the back of her neck.

"Baka we're gonna buy…um something to cover…" Ayako felt uneasy talking to Hanamichi and was uncertain to the words she would be going to use. "…we're gonna buy you a bra and panties."

"OH"

Ayako gave a big sigh of relief when the redhead didn't push some more questions that are very awkward to answer. She felt relief when the redhead focused her attention on the lingerie displayed ignoring her completely.

Hanamichi touched and looked at the different laces from the bra and panties, there are some white, pink and black…and some other got some wild colors of orange, bright yellow and fiery red. Other's were almost see through and Hanamichi almost got a nose bleed as she imagine girls wearing those things, but before the drip of blood rush out of her nose Ayako suddenly butt in…

"You like that?" Ayako looked at Hanamichi with wide spooky grin as she wiggled her eyebrows up and down. Hanamichi heard Ayako snickering as she jab her elbow on Hanamichi's waist.

Hanamichi almost head-butted at her teasing remark…but since she is a girl—not to mention having a dangerous paper-fan, Hanamichi just glare at her and stomping away from her with hurried stride.

"Hehehe I was just joking." Ayako hurriedly followed Hanamichi half-telling the truth when she said it was just a joke. She hurriedly jogged towards the fuming redhead as hurriedly as she could, as fast as her tiny legs could carry her.

Then suddenly Ayako halted as she saw Hanamichi just standing on a corner.

Hanamichi was standing in front of some weird looking lingerie of different designs, polka-dots, stripes, bear, flowers and the list goes on….

But what was shocking is what on Hanamichi's head…

"NYAHAHAHA!" Hanamichi suddenly faced Ayako with a… gulf a t-back panty on her head, the holes over her eyes, making the panty looks like a mask.

"NYAHAHA! ACTION MAN! ACTION BEAMMMM!" Hanamichi suddenly imitated a famous action hero with style and all…

"NYAHAHAAAA!" And with a snap of a finger Hanamichi laughed her head out hands raised pointing to the right. (Watch Shin-chan!)

Ayako almost collapsed on the floor with Hanamichi's childish act if not for all the people who are now looking at them weirdly.

WHAM WHAM WHAM

* * *

oOoOoOoOo 

"HAHAHAHA! Hanamichi really did that? That baka." Youhei almost fell from his seat because of too much laughter. He was clutching his stomach hard as pain suddenly grew from it from too much laughter.

"Hai. That baka made us look like fools." Ayako shook her head as she handed Youhei a cup of tea. "So how about you?"

"umm…I already contacted my cousin and she said Hanamichi could still enter Kainan…"

"NANI! Why would the tensai enter the wild monkey's school!" Hanamichi suddenly emerge from the kitchen door with an angry look as she strode towards the now cringing Youhei.

"Ano…" Youhei could only sweatdrop with Hanamichi's reaction.

WHAM WHAM WHAM

"OI! Did you already wear it?" Ayako stared at Hanamichi threateningly.

"ehehe! Not yet."

"Go back there." Ayako strode towards Hanmichi and pulled her ear. She dragged her back to her room as Youhei followed them, snickering.

"Wear it now. There is a big mirror there." Ayako drag Hanamichi inside the changing area and slamming the door closed.

One second passed. Then two. Three…

"WHAAA!" Hanamichi suddenly screamed and burst out from the changing room…almost…NAKED!

Youhei blushed furiously and turn his back while trying to stop from nose bleeding. Ayako could only pacify the still horrified redhead while covering Hanamichi from Youhei's view.

"there…there…is a girl there…on the mirror…she showed her gulf her…body to me." Hanamichi almost lost her breath while trying to explain the horrible scene she just seen.

Youhei and Ayako collapsed on the floor when Hanamichi mistook herself from another girl.

"BAKA! Go back there." Ayako jumped up and hurriedly drag Hanamichi back to the room again after recovering from her shock.

"but…but…Ayako-san..there…"

"BAKA that's you! Remember you're a GIRL"

"eh? Ehehehe…" Hanamichi's embarrassed laugh could be heard inside the room.

* * *

oOoOoOo 

"OI BAKA YOUHEI! Why do I have to go to Kainan? I could still study there back on Shohoku?" Hanamichi shook Youhei furiously as people from the train station stared at them oddly—a beautiful, tall redhead shaking her small boyfriend angrily.

"eh…bec..because someone might recognize you there. Remember Ayako said she recognized your gesture." Hanamichi let go of Youhei as she heard Youhei's sensible answer. Youhei felt his world spinning faster and faster from the after effect of Hanamichi's rattle.

Hanamichi sighed and stood there silently, as Youhei looks at her intently, a smile forming on his lips.

* * *

oOoOoOo 

Hanamichi was still furious but remained silent until the train arrived. He was still furious that she would be going to Kainan School.

But was made Hanamichi more furious is the fact that she was wearing a skimpy uniform and a short skirt…she wondered how do girls move with these clothes.

All the people move over when Hanamichi and Youhei hop on the train and some men stood up to give the sexy redhead their seats. Almost all wanted to please the redhead that nearly all stood up and was glaring at each other.

Hanamichi wasn't paying attention to what's happening because she was still absorbed with her thoughts on her current situation. She just took a sit the way she used too…

"Ano…Hanamichi…would you closed your legs." Youhei hissed at Hanamichi while standing in front of her, trying to hide the redhead from all the hentai' eyes that are now focused on her.

"Baka Hanamichi do you want to give everybody a heart attack?" Youhei scolded Hanamichi who was still ignoring him intentionally. 'You are going to give me a heart attack Hanamichi-chan'

"Baka Youhei" Hanamichi murmured with brows still knitted together.

"KAINAN STATION. KAINAN STATION."

"Here we are. So remember your name now is Sakura Aogori."

**:Tsuzuku:**

**

* * *

§ SiDe LiNe§ ****

* * *

Late-Sleeper: This chapter is crappy…and hentai-ish _sigh_ **: This chapter is crappy…and hentai-ish 

**Late-Sleeper**: _feeling down_ _feeling so down_ _feeling very very down_

**Hanamichi**: Oi baka Author-chan why do I have to go to…to that wild monkey's school. Baka author-chan! I want to be with Haruko-san! _try to struggle Late-Sleeper_

**Late-Sleeper**: _nerve twitches_ grrr…this baka… _big nerve twitches_

**Hanamichi**: _grumble_ _grumble_ _grumble_

**Late-Sleeper**: _irritated_ _getting furious_ WHAAAAA! Stop! IF YOU DON"T STOP I'M GONNA PARTNER HARUKO WITH FUKUDA!

**Hanamichi**: _frozed_ ah no no no… _kneel_ I'll do anything…just don't do that..please _puppy-dog-eye_

**Late-Sleeper**: really! _wide eye_ anything! wide eye, wide grin as in anything…even if I say I wanna be comforted… _wider grin_

**Hanamichi**: _horrified look_ ah hai _nod_ _nod_ _nod_

**Late-Sleeper**: _maniac-look alike_ ok come here Hanamichi, Hanamichi _evil grin_

**Sendoh**: _crash into Late-Sleeper_ oh Late-Sleeper…sorry didn't see you.

**Late-Sleeper**: oh Sendoh? That's ok _looks for Hanamichi_ Hanamichi-chan come here come here. Come, come, come _evil grin_

**Fujima**: _knock Late-Sleeper down_ ooopsss sorry.

**Late-Sleeper**: _collapsed on the floor_ that's ok. Hanamichi-chan help me up…

**Maki**: _walks over Late-Sleeper_ sorry.

**Late-Sleeper**: _quite annoyed_ Hana-chan! _trying to stand_

**Rukawa**: _hit Late-Sleeper with bike_ Do 'aho

**LateSleeper**: _getting irritated_

_Seme's continue bumping, crashing, and knocking Late-Sleeper down and apologizing at the same time_

**Late-Sleeper**: _nerve twitches_ _eyes getting red_ STTOOPPPP! OK. NO MORE HANA-UKE FIC! _Seme all froze_ ONLY LATE-SLEEPER SEME FIC! YOU UNGRATEFUL SEMES…

**All Seme**: _bow down_ sorry sorry…

**Late-Sleeper**: You better be. _tensai pose_ Be good boys and I might continue this Hana-uke fic…now bow down to the super Hana-seme Late-Sleeper…NYAHAHAHAHA


	5. Wild Monkey

**Yin and Yang**

By: Late-Sleeper

**

* * *

Disclaimer: don't own anything except myself..i guess.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Wild Monkey

* * *

"NANI!" A redhead girl suddenly shrieked making all the passengers' attention turn to her.

"Baka Hanamichi would you please keep it down. Geez!" Youhei hissed at Hanamichi as he pulled her towards the exit and out from all the people's prying eyes.

It was the first day of the week and he was forced to be absent just to accompany his best friend to her new school and this what he get for…a fuming Hanamichi. 'At least she should be thankful or something' he sighed as his best friend continue ranting about how stupid this whole situation is.

"Baka! Ok fine then let's just make it Sakura Mito." Hanamichi raised an eyebrow at her best friend suggestion. "Baka Youhei! Why do I have to change my beautiful name?"

"Do you want the Kainan team to be suspicious?" Youhei could only stared at his best friend with bewilderment.

"eh? Ah I see. Yeah your right." Hanamichi pumped her fist on her other opened palm. Youhei could only sweatdrop with her reaction. 'Is he really that dumb?

"So it'd ok now. Your name would be Sakura Mito."

"Yosh! I would be your cousin or something" Youhei smirked at Hanamichi's last words. 'yeah…something."

* * *

oOoOoOo

"WHAAAAAAAAA I'm late. This is all that baka principal's fault. Making me signed a lot of papers…." A furious redhead stormed around the corridor passing all the students like a stormed and leaving a wind of dust.

Hanamichi was so furious that she didn't notice that something or someone was standing in front of her. And the inevitable happened she collided with the thing that was hindering her path making both of them flying and collapsing on the floor. "ITAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Hanamichi sprawled on the floor while all the content inside her bag flew on different direction. Bad luck…all of these are bad luck and the fault could only fall on those two dwarves.

* * *

oOoOoOo

Kyota could only winced with pain as he rubbed his bottom as he tried to stand up. He almost wanted to strangle the one that bumped him to death. "Baka you're not lookin…"

Stare.

Stare.

Blushed.

Kyota ogled at the beautiful girl in front of her. He never saw such a beautiful sight…far more a beautiful sight few inches from him. Beautiful…exquisitely beautiful…beautiful even when fuming… 'wait a minute fuming?'

"Who dare to stand on the tensai's path?" Hanamichi fumed as she tried to stand up brushing the dust from her skirt. She then looked down at the villain that caused all of this.

Her eye enlarges as it befalls on the person still sprawled on the floor that was looking up at her. The person that bumped her was…. "BAKA WILD MONKEY!"

The girl suddenly shrieked much to Kyota's surprised. The girl suddenly pointed accusing finger at him as she continued fuming and calling him... 'WILD MONKEY?"

Kyota suddenly stood up and glare at the girl in front of her matching her glare for glare. Ok fine. He was few centimeters shorter than the girl was but he didn't pay heed...he didn't care.

"MONKEY? Who are you calling a monkey? You're the one who bumped me and you have the nerve to call me a monkey?"

"BAKA! WILD MONKEY"

Kyota could only glare at the girl. He felt fury building up inside his body…he find the girl very irritating…cute but irritating.

He didn't know what came over him, he wasn't always like this in front of girls…damn he even shy away from girls but why…why now?

He glare at the girl furiously hoping against hope that the girl would get intimidated and goes off but this only cause the girl to walked and loomed down on him with a deadly glare written all over her beautiful face.

As the girl face was few inches from Kyota's face making a tint of blushed crossed his face. 'she's so cute.' The girl glares more making him cowered a little and turning his face tomato red.

Hanamichi heard the bell rang and with an instant Hanamichi remembered that she was already late on her appointment and with a speed of a bullet he left the still baffled Kyota on the spot.

The only remembrance left by the beautiful girl was a trail of dust and Kyota could only sighed with disappointment. 'cute but annoying…annoying redhead like that red monkey. Cute…like him too.' As thought crossed his mind he felt electricity run through him snapping him back to reality. 'did I just say that the baka red monkey is cute?'

RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!

"WHAAAAAAAAAA I'm late!"

* * *

oOoOoOo

"Good Morning Class." Ms. Suzuki beamed at her class looking at them with expectant eyes. "We have a new student that would be joining as from now on."

Ms. Suzuki hurriedly walked out the door and the class started murmuring as they wondered whom their new classmate was.

When the teacher finally walked in the class kept silent.

A redhead girl suddenly comes into view. The whole class could only looked at her with wide eyes.

"This is Mito Sakura."

The redhead fidgeted a bit as the whole class focused their attention on her. Until….

"YOU AGAINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

Kyota suddenly stood up almost knocking his table down and all his classmate befall on him.

"WHAA WILD MONKEY!" Hanamichi shrieked pointing an accusing finger at the wild Kyota. The whole class could only shift their attention from Kyota to the redhead and back again to Kyota.

Snickering issued as their new classmate called Kyota a wild monkey. Kyota could only blushed as the whole class started chuckling and then laughed at loud almost making some fall off their chair.

'My beautiful reputation…gone…' Kyota tears well up as the whole class roared with amusement.

"ehem." A vein popped on Ms. Suzuki's head as she tried to caught her class attention. "EHEMMMMM!" the laughter still continued. "QUIET!" The whole class froze.

"ok now Mito-san you could sit beside Kyota since you already knew each other."

"NANI!" the two cried in unison glaring at their teacher wanting her to take back what she said. But Ms. Suzuki glare at them dangerously making the two cringe.

"Class I'll leave you for a sec because I have an appointment with the principal. So be good ok. Kyota you take over."

* * *

oOoOoOo

The class started flocking around Hanamichi asking her question all the same time.

"Where are you from?"

"Is your hair dyed?"

"are you a model?"

"You could sit beside me if you want." All the crowd looked at the boy who turned tomato red. "what?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Hanamichi blushed when everyone looked at her expectantly waiting for her answer. "eh?" Hanamichi grimaced as her classmate didn't drop the last question. 'Hanamichi calm down. Calm down. Remember what Ayako said.' An image of a big paper fan came into view and Hanamichi face contorted a bit with the thought.

"I don't have a boyfriend!" A loud sigh of relief could be heard from all the boys of class.

Whack Whack some of the girls whacked their boyfriends' head.

Hanamichi grimaced as the fuss continued to happened in front of her as she tried to keep herself from headbutting the boys who was ogling, winking, …and touching her...?

The only person that was not paying attention on the redhead was Kyota. But is he?

Kyota felt vein popping on his forehead as the whole scene continued to unfold beside him. He couldn't help but to hear all the conversation a while ago especially the one where the redhead confessed not having a boyfriend. A small smile wanted to paint on his face but he decided to hinder it.

"Kyota you're so lucky. Having a cute girl to be your seatmate." A boy suddenly spoke up on his back making hair from allover his body stood up a little.

"Lucky? Lucky? That girl has a loud mouth!" Kyota tried to glare over his shoulder to the boy that broke the train of thought as he tried to hide a blushed and a smile forming on his face.

He looked at his side again, to the now exhausted and irritated redhead. A smile formed on his lips without him knowing why. Just a simple smile that was intended to the girl beside him.

* * *

oOoOoOo

Hanamichi felt uncomfortable on her seat as she fidgeted now and then. The source of his uneasiness was a mopped hair boy on his left.

"So you know Kyota-kun?" a curly haired girl smiled at her sweetly. Her voice sounds like Haruko and Hanamichi felt very comfortable with the girl presence. Hanamichi faced the girl and she too smiled sweetly forgetting the question that was given.

"Hi I'm Tsukino Minami. So are you a friend of Kyota-kun?" Minami smiled again at Hanamichi making the latter blushed unconsciously.

"No, no. That wild monkey is not my friend." Hanamichi wave a hand in front of her with a face wrinkling a bit. Minami could only smile at her denial.

"I think you are…maybe not a close friend, but I think he's comfortable with you." Minami leaned closer and making her voice a bit inaudible.

"Nani!"

" because I never saw Kyota-kun act that way, especially in front of girls. He always shy away when he's with girls. That's why many of us like him. But I heard he was obnoxious when he's with his team mates and friends…"

"That wild monkey? Shy? Ha! I couldn't even associate that word with him." Hanamichi tilted her head proudly.

"Why you!" Kyota suddenly stood up wanting to strangle the girl beside him. He wasn't really eaves dropping but he accidentally heard his name so he paid attention closer.

"BAKA! You are eaves dropping."

"BAKA YOURSELF"

Minami smile grew longer as the fight continued and a thought was running to her head. 'sweet'

* * *

oOoOoOo

An hour had passed but Ms. Suzuki didn't come back and Hanamichi was really bored to death as he stared at the clock at the back.

Sigh.

Sigh.

Hanamichi sighed for the tenth times as she was about to gave up the eleventh she felt hairs on back of her neck stood up. She looked back at her side and caught the wild monkey looking at her.

She also stared back expressionlessly; she didn't want to argue again because of the fear that Ayako's paper fan would be hitting her head if she heard what happened.

Kyota's gaze didn't even flinch as Hanamichi stared back at him.

Stare.

Stare.

Hanamichi felt nerve starting to form on her head as the staring competition continued.

Stare.

Stare.

Sweatdrop.

"Why are you looking at me?" Kyota narrowed his eyes at Hanamichi making the redhead fumed with anger.

"Baka!" Hanamichi felt world war 3 would ignite if she didn't clam herself down with the stupid-good-for-nothing-wild-monkey a.k.a. Mr. Shy boy in front of girls.

"Ah huh!" suddenly an idea hit Kyota and hurriedly he pulled a large notebook and a pencil in front of him and did some sketching.

Hanamichi stared at the wild monkey oddly as the monkey did some sketching. She almost wanted to stand up and take a peek at what he was doing but decided not to. 'the wild monkey might even think that I like him…baka!'

A minute had passed but no response came from her seat mate who was busy sketching something…then….

"TADAAAA!" Kyota showed the drawing of a masculine body with a girl's face…Hanamichi's face!

Under the drawing a caption was written: Mito Sakura…a cross-dresser.

Upon reading the caption Hanamichi paled a bit. 'did he recognize me?'

"NYAHHAHAHAHAHA!" Kyota laughed out loud making all his classmate looked at him oddly but he was so oblivious to their prying eyes.

Hanamichi paled even more 'Baka Hanamichi deny it. Deny it now'

"Baka. I'm not a cross-dresser. I'm a real girl." Hanamichi fumed at Kyota. "This is real." Hanamichi stood up and pointed at her breast as she shoved it to Kyota's face.

Kyota blushed at this—well very uneasy situation. He wasn't expecting the redhead to react that way far more show her full breast on his face just to prove she was indeed a girl.

"NYAHAHAHAHAHA! SO YOU'RE A TOMBOY THEN" Kyota intentionally made his voice louder as he tried to hide his embarrassment or rather the blushed that was creeping from his neck up.

"Tomboy. Tomboy."

* * *

oOoOoOo

"Baka wild monkey! Baka! Irritating wild monkey" Hanamichi stomped around the corridor fuming as she tried to find her way to the restroom.

Everyone gave way not really wanting to be walked over by an enraged redhead. "where's the c.r.?"

The boy pointed a shaking finger to his side as he looked up at a really pretty but scowling redhead.

Hanamichi stomped again to where the boy pointed and halted at the opening. She looked at both sign board and tread to the one with the sign…

MEN.

Two seconds had passed after Hanamichi stormed to the C.R. when…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" loud shriek echoed to the whole hall. Then another one. Then another one.

"AHHHHH!" "A GIRLLLLLLLLLL!" "WHAAAAAAAA"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" "AHHHH GET OUT"

"WHAAAA I Have nothing more to show to my future wife you have seen it all!"

"YOU GOTTA MARRY ME. YOU HAVE ALREADY SEEN MINE TOO!"

"WHAAAAAAAAA don't go! You haven't seen mine. Wait."

Hanamichi burst out from the C.R. clutching her heart. The scene inside the C.R. started playing back and forth to her mind as her face turned purple black with horror on the scene that was happened to her awhile ago.

Back then, when he entered a C. R. people don't pay much attention to him—well maybe a few did, he didn't try bothering what are those people are doing. Everyone was just minding their own business…but now.

Hanamichi was in horror as images of boys shrieking at her , trying to hide their body from her, others are demanding her out, while some others, she really do not even want mention…

Hanamichi stormed away from the scene as fast as she could, wanting to get away from the horror that happened a while ago forgetting want she really came for.

As she was about a mile from the scene Hanamichi felt her heart would gonna explode from too much running not to mention of fright. She slowed down a bit catching her breath as she near their room when…

"Pervert."

"Nani!"

"You're a pervert." Kyota repeated again monotonously pointing an accusing a finger at Hanamichi. "Pervert."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAA! Baka saru!" Hanamichi launched at Kyota rounding her hand on the latter neck and choking him to death. Kyota didn't want to be beaten so he too tried to choke the girl to death, and forgetting the fact that she was a GIRL.

'cute' Minami smile knowingly at the two bickering kids, well more of trying to kill each other.

:Tsuzuku:

**

* * *

§ SiDe LiNe§****

* * *

To Tina Caps: What! Fukuda and Haruko! (falls off the chair twitching) I can't believe it! (shudders) people could do crazy things…(shudders) here am I thinking I'm the most crazy writer in town (shudders).**

Well anywei thankie for the reviews. (bows down) thankie thankie.

**To Hikaru Itsuko: **Hi there! Thanks for the review. I have two of my latest drawing of Hana-uke. 1st is a SenHana and the 2nd is a FujiHana…if you want I could send it to you…

**To Acacia R.: WOW!** You're my first reviewer!(is the term correct…I think not…) Thankie thankie for reading this fic again…(sigh) I reposted it coz…Hana-uke fics are getting fewer and fewer…(sigh)…well anywei hankie for the review!

**LateSleeper: **(getting hit by a ball) what the? Who the? Hey who the hell threw that ball…you almost hit my face there.

**LateSleeper:** (hit in the face) ITAI!

**Rukawa:** (smirk) serves you right. Why did you put my Hana on that monkey's and old man's school?

**LateSleeper:** well…anou…hmmm..forgot why…but I know I have a _pre-tt-y_ good reason why I did that…just forgot what it is…

**Rukawa:** (threw another ball) 'aho…put me on the next chap. (walked away)

**LateSleeper:** baka kitsune…(evil laugh) he'll pay!


	6. Author's Revenge

**Yin and Yang**

**By: Late-Sleeper**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing…**

REPOST

**

* * *

Chapter 6**: **Author's revenge** Beep. Beep. Beep

* * *

"Stupid alarm clock" Hanamichi glowered at the innocent alarm clock on her bedside table knocking it down at the process.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"What the?' Hanamichi suddenly bolted up and searched for the offending invisible-alarm-clock-that-pop-out-of nowhere that ruined her beauty sleep, just as she about to kiss Haruko that damn alarm clock woke her…again!

The invisible clock continue beeping as Hanamichi frantically searched for it around the room only to find it behind Haruko's picture frame. "Baka Youhei!"

Hanamichi grabbed the hidden alarm clock and threw it on the trash bin with ease as she scowled again as she thinks of how to make her best friend's life miserable.

Ringggggggggggggg!

"What now?" Hanamichi stomped down the stair and raced to answer the phone. "Moshi moshi."

"Hana-chan…"

"Baka Youhei!"

"Good morning too Hanamichi."

"Baka Youhei! How dare you to ruined the Tensai's beauty sleep? Just as I was about to kiss Haruko! Baka! Baka! Baka!"

"It's your second day at school so you better not be late and I'm no longer accompanying you there." Youhei patiently explained himself to the still furious redhead.

"Baka! Don't remind me. I'm going to meet that wild monkey again and this is all your fault Baka Youhei!"

Youhei had to put the phone set away from his ear to avoid damaging his eardrum as the Hanamichi screeched her anger at him. He could only smile as his best friend continued her rant about the wild monkey, about crazy lady gori whacking her, so on and so forth until the redhead loses her breath and quieted a little.

Youhei could hear her slow uneven breathing on the line that sounded like a melody to his ears. He didn't know why but the sound was too enchanting he felt like being drawn to it by the minute…

"YOUHEIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

"Huh?" Youhei suddenly snapped out to reality.

"I said I better go. Ja!" Hanamichi hanged the phone down as she stomped back upstairs to prepare for her class as she continues mumbling about stupid best friend.

Youhei on the other hand was still holding the phone and staring at it as though he never saw one before. The dial tone continued beeping signaling for him to hang it down. A smile suddenly crossed his face as he remembered the slow breathing his best friend made a while ago. "Something interesting would happened." And with that last words Youhei hang the phone down and smiled inwardly to himself.

* * *

oOoOoOo

"Stupid school" Hanamichi walked grumpily along the corridor not minding the people around her. Some people with some instinct made way to the furious redhead as though she was kind of an epidemic. While others was greeting her and trying to catch her attention.

"Anou…ohayo Mito-chan." A brown head boy suddenly spoke up making all the attention of the crowd centered towards him. He fidgeted a bit as he waited for his redhead crush to look at him.

But Hanamichi passed by him, he felt his world suddenly crumbled to dust as some of the boys snickered on his obvious rejection.

Some boys did the same, feeling that this time the redhead beauty would look on their way and grace them with her smile. Like the other boy's fate their world crumble as Hanamichi passed them without even gazing on their way.

"Ohayo Mito-san"

"…"

'Is Youhei here? Maybe he has a cousin here?' Hanamichi scowled upon hearing Youhei's name being called out but ignore it anyway as she entered the classroom and sat down.

"Mito-san."

"Mito-san"

"MITO-SAN!"

"psst…Sakura-chan the sensai calling you."

"Nani? Calling me?" Hanamichi pointed a finger to herself looking at Minami stupidly.

"yes you. Who else is Mito-san in here?" The Gori look alike sensei fumed at Hanamichi's outburst, a smoke escaping from his nostril. Hanamichi cringed a bit remembering the original Gori back home at Shohoku.

"Mito-san you are needed by the principal go now before I made you wrote your name on the board 500 times."

"ah hai." Hanamichi stormed passed the teacher and out of the room with top speed that even Ryota nor Maki would surpass.

* * *

oOoOoOo

"NANI A TUTOR!" Hanamichi looked at the lady principal fiercely. "The TENSAI doesn't need a tutor. Ore wa TENSAI." She burst out confidently as she took her favorite pose that made the lady principal sweat dropped.

"Since our school is one of the prestigious here in Kanagawa we want all our student to be in proper academic standing. We do not want to be lowered like your previous school…" the lady principal look at Hanamichi maliciously as she burst into a maniacal laughed that echoed through the hall way. One thing that processed on Hanamichi' mind: WICKED STEP MOTHER!

The lady principal continued laughing while hiding his mouth with a fan that only her smiling eyes are seen. Hanamichi was so freaked out to say a thing that she agreed anyway before the evil witched of the north cast a spell on her.

"Good I know you'll see it my way…wait here I'll just call your tutor.

Beep.

"Secretary bring in Mito-san's tutor."

Beep.

"Ohayo. Can I come in sensei?"

"Come in Kyota-san."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

oOoOoOo

"Nooooo…"

"Noooo…."

"Noooo…"

Hanamichi's screeched echoed all over the school making everyone give a confused look on their faces.

"No I don't want that baka saru to tutor me…bah I'm more talented that that wild monkey." Hanamichi protested furiously waving both her hands in the air angrily. Kyota just stared at the fuming red head who was making a fool of herself. He knew this would happen when he took the job, but he needed the job, he need the money badly…he needed to be close to…

'ahhhh what am I thinking. Money only the money. OKANE! Money just plain money.' Kyota shook his head as try to erase the thoughts that crossed through his mind a while ago. He watched the two arguing female again as he tries to hide his mortification at his thought.

'Just the money.'

* * *

oOoOoOo

"Kami-sama are you that mad at me? What have I done wrong?"

"You're in the male's changing room."

Hanamichi was taken aback when God suddenly voiced out his answer. "NANI!"

"You're in the male's changing room."

"Of course I'm in the men's changing room because I'm a…"

"Pervert."

Hanamichi suddenly snapped out. She looked at her right and was shocked to see the wild monkey besides her.

"BAKA SARU! Who are you calling a pervert?"

"You are! Female red hair monkey!"

"Nani?"

"Monkey!"

"How dare you insult the tensai!"

All was seen was smoke and dust as the two squabble until…

"Kyota-san?"

"Eh?" The two suddenly froze at seeing one of their classmate in front of them…witnessing their little squabble.

"Oh my gosh! Sakura-chan?" Minami grinned perversely at the redhead with wild imagination running through her head on why a beautiful girl like Hanamichi is inside the men's changing room with their supposed-to-be-model-student-president Kyota-san. Mind you: Just the two of them.

"Gomen. Continue. Continue what you were doing a while ago."

"Eh?" The two mouthed in unison.

"Don't worry I wont tell a soul about this. Oh by the way Kyota-san, the sensei told me to fetch you up…err maybe after the two of you finished."

Kyota blushed taking a hint on what Minami was hinting unlike Hanamichi who was still oblivious on what was running through their classmate's mind.

"Sakura-chan after that you could change your clothes on the girl's room across this." Minami winked and walked out the door leaving a blushing wild monkey and still puzzled Hanamichi.

"Girl's room? KAMI-SAMA!" Hanamichi eyes enlarge as she remembers her state right now. She wasn't supposed to be here. Not in the male's room… she should be on the female's room…room made for the female species…the sex she now belong to.

"Pervert."

* * *

oOoOoOo

Hanamichi sidestep beside the wall and cautiously peeking inside the dreaded room.

Peek.

"Good no one is around."

Hanamichi silently walks in the room like a spy in Mission Impossible praying to all divines above that no girls would barge in when she's inside.

Hanamichi gave a sigh of relief as she saw no one when she scan the whole place. She was fortunate enough that the lady principal called her in her office and dismissing her earlier to attend her next class while her classmates was still in their previous class.

"Good I'm early."

Suddenly Hanamichi's ears perked up as she heard scuffling noises across the corridor…getting nearer to her.

The sounds become nearer and nearer. Louder and louder. Wait, is that giggle I hear?

"Mito-san you are here."

"Why aren't you changing your clothes?"

"Is there something wrong?"

Hanamichi looked at the horde of girls walking inside the room. She wanted to dissolve right then and there. She wanted to flee…flee before…

"Look at this…I just bought this from a boutique yesterday. I like the lace very much." One of the classmates suddenly exclaims showing her newly acquired bra.

Bra.

Bra.

White.

Breast.

Hanamichi almost had a nosebleed when she looked at her classmate who was showing off her bra to all of them. It was only stopped when another showed hers and another and another an another…

Hanamichi face turned purple at the sight. Hentai thoughts was all forgotten. He was just plain mortified. Mortified to see all her female classmate changing their clothes in front of her…in her very presence.

'Haruko think of Haruko. Must be faithful. Only Haruko.' Hanamichi silently mumbled clenching her eyes shut feeling guilty on having a view of all the female bodies a while ago. 'Must not look…must do it for Haruko.'

"Oi Mito-chan…Sakura-chan aren't you going to change? Hurry up. Sensei would be furious if we were late."

Hanamichi just shook her head furiously with her face with masked of worry.

"Ah I know you must be shy…don't worry we are all girls here. Come on." The girls walked towards the retreating red hair and as they cornered her they immediately stripped her out of her clothes literally.

"Wow your legs are so nicely shaped…Whaaaa I envy you. Now I'm beginning to suspect that you are really a model."

"Hai. And look, her breast are also big. See it's much bigger than mine."

"Your waist are sooo small and your tall too…how envious."

"Wow your sexy Sakura-chan."

* * *

oOoOoOo

Youhei looked at his best friend with amusement as the redhead told them her disastrous story animatedly while the three stooges nosebleed with envy on their friend's fortune.

"Hana-chan, could you…could you take pictures of your classmate while changing?" the three cried and pleaded in unison making Youhei cringed with embarrassment. 'Hentai!'

Hanamichi headbutted the three making them sprawled on the floor of the mall.

"Baka I'm faithful to Haruko-san that I promised that I will never look at any girl. Understand that. HENTAI"

Youhei couldn't help but smirked at Hanamichi's words. 'innocence…pure innocence'

"Oi get up. I thought your gonna treat me?"

"Excuse Me." out of nowhere a finger tapped Youhei shoulder making him look over it only to be shocked to see…

"eh?"

"Mito-san I just want to ask… WHERE IS THAT BAKA SAKURAGI!" Akagi roar making everyone in the mall froze on their tracks.

It's not really not their lucky day today…they were purposely avoiding any basketball member this pass few days so not to blow their friends hiding. They were successful at school dodging every time Mitsui or Miyagi chases them…climbing the wall, hiding on girls C.R., jumping out of the window…they could even be on the spy game from the entire stunt they are doing just to hide from the team. But it seems the chase has ended…

"NANI? WHO ARE YOU CALLING BAKA, GORI?" Hanamichi suddenly call out making the gundan slap their forehead in annoyance. '…she just had to blow up her cover'

"eh?"

Stare.

Stare.

Stare.

"Excuse me miss but I don't think I met you before, have I?"

"Baka Gori!"

'Good Akagi didn't recognized Hanamichi' Youhei suddenly put his arm on Hanamichi's shoulder stoping her for making another mistake. "This is Sakuragi's Cousin. Sakura Sakuragi."

"oi baka Youhei what are you saying?" Hanamichi hissed at Youhei as the other fidgeted in front of Gori. "Baka just go with the flow or do you want Gori to find out who you really are?"

Hanamichi quieted suddenly and looked at the now puzzled Shohoku's captain.

"Hi nice to meet you. I'm the Tensai's cousin." Hanamichi suddenly beamed and put her hand in front of her for a handshake. Youhei gave a long sighed of relief with his best friend sudden attitude.

"Sakura-san, it's my pleasure." With this Gori held the hand infront of him and…

kiss.

'oh my GOD did Gori just kissed Hana-chan's hand!'

**:Tsuzuku:**

**

* * *

§ SiDe LiNe§****

* * *

To WTF: Oh that. Kiyota and Hana…well I said that this is a Hana-uke fic so I toss different seme in this fic. But as I have said this would end as RuHana, and about Sendoh…well he'll be on the next chap…Enewei thankie for the review.**

**To ****Hikaru Itsuko** sigh you only like Ruhana/hanaru sigh smile ehehe actually my fav is Ruhana! Well enewei thankie for the review.

**To jayne:** Thankie for the review! Oh about ending this… I also hope that I could end this fic. cries

**To Tina Caps:** hehehe…I just hope you won't kill me for putting Gori on this fic of mine…I end up closing my eyes as I re-read this. Enewei god I like this word thanks for reviewing ever chap huggles

**LateSleeper: **rubs both hands HAHAHA REVENGE IS SO SWEET! laughs like a maniac

**LateSleeper:** dances around Serves you right Baka kitsune for hitting my face with a ball. NYAHAHAHA! So better not pissed me up again.

**Rukawa:** grab LateSleeper by the neck why did you let Gori kissed the hand of my do 'aho? sway LateSleeper left and right through the air

**LateSleeper:** choking choking turning purprle Hana-chan…

**Hanamichi: **AAHHH kitsune! Put author-chan down…pls… puppy dog eye

**Rukawa:** stare at a pleading Hana-chan looks at LateSleeper looks at Hanamichi looks at LateSleeper dropped the author down unceremoniously

**LateSleeper: **breath for air Hana-chan you came here to save me…I never knew you love me too?

**Hanamichi:** eh? scratches head actually I just don't want you to get mad again and pair me with Gori.

**LateSleeper:** sweatdrop and I thought you cared… glare I knew this can't be true mumble mumble

**LateSleeper:** being choke again

**Rukawa:** Lemon!

**LateSleeper: **lemme go! escape from Rukawa's grip hehehe…I told you never to pissed me again… start typing FUKUDA X HANAMICHI X OUSUMI X HANAMICHI X HIKOICHI X HANAMICHI X AKAGI RAPE FIC!NYAHAHAHAHA. Then Sendoh and Mitsui would save him!

**Hanamichi:** paled

**Rukawa:** paled

**LateSleeper:** Nyahaha!

**Rukawa:** why you rage towards LateSleeper

**Hanamichi:** stops Rukawa stop! You might pissed her more…whaaaa I don't want to be rape… sob

**Rukawa:** looks down at Hanamichi look at LateSleeper look what you've done.

**LateSleeper:** look guilty anou…I was just…wait a minute are you putting the blame on me? glare

**Rukawa:** got an idea let's go aho. carry a blushing Hanamichi towards the bedroom

**LateSleeper:** whaaaaaaaaaaa! Chotto matte!

**Rukawa:** locked the door

**LateSleeper:** whaaa….open the door let me in! don't you dare made a move on Hana-chan you filthy kitsune! banged the door with both fist

loud moans could be heard getting louder and louder

**LateSleeper:** Whaaaaaaaaa Hana-chan…ok ok I'll do anything, just don't touch Hana-chan.

**Rukawa:** shouting from inside the room I'll be on the next episode.

**LateSleeper:** HAI! HAI!

**Rukawa:** loud moan and groan Re…ummm…really? Kso Hana don't move i…ummm

**LateSleeper:** nose bleed WHAAAAAAAAAAAA! REALLY!I WOULD I WOULD!

**Rukawa:** yo..you s…umm sure!

**LateSleeper:** HAI! HAI!

**Rukawa:** open the door ok. emerges out from the room with clothes still intact and no wrinkles

**LateSleeper:** WHAAAAAAAA YOU TRICK ME!

**Rukawa:** smirk

**LateSleeper:** snap a finger in annoyance and I thought you were really… sigh putting the video camera back inside the box

**Rukawa:** raises an eyebrow you want me to make it real goes inside again

**LateSleeper:** Whaaaaaaaaaaaa NO!


	7. Back at Shohoku

**Yin and Yang**

**By: Late-Sleeper**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: Arrggghhh…this again? I don't own anything save for some few pics and video of Hana-chan I've bee selling to all his seme. **

* * *

Chapter 7: Back at Shohoku

* * *

"Have you heard the latest news?" 

"Eh? What news?"

"That Akagi's in love."

"The scary gorilla-captain of the basketball team?"

"Hai! Scary isn't it?"

Mitsui's jaw almost dropped to the floor as he heard the two unknown girls gossiping about the latest news …Akagi's love life!

Are they insane?

A boy having a girlfriend is not a big deal…a teenager like him having…umm wet dreams is not illegal…men having sex is normal…but Akagi having a crush…is the world coming to an end? For god's sake this is Akagi we are talking about! The guy who looks at basketball as the only option in life. I could even take it if Rukawa is dating one of his fans, but Akagi?

Mitsui felt like shivering at the thought of their captain's dream girl. "Must tell this to Miyagi."

* * *

oOoOoOo 

"I already heard about it and do you want to know who the lucky girl is?"

"Who?"

"Hanamichi's cousin."

"NANI? Bakayarou are you pulling my leg?"

"It's true."

Mitsui suddenly had the urge to throw up upon hearing that the gossip was indeed true and to top it all, the girl was a Sakuragi or a relative of that baka.

An image of a dancing female gorilla pops out of the scene wearing a small pink skirt and red lipstick. But the weirdest thing is, it has red fur and was dancing around a happy male gorilla, a.k.a. Akagi.

Almost at the same time, the two bakas clutched their stomachs trying hard not to puke at the image.

"Umm…Mitsui-sempai…Miyagi-sempai. Akagi-sempai just told us that the practice would be suspended today." Yasuda fidgeted as the two stared at him as though he was a lunatic or something. "He said Sakuragi-kun's cousin would be visiting so he would be busy accompanying her around."

"He said he didn't want to be disturbed."

Stare

Stare

Stare

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'd rather be dead than to be caught gawking at Akagi's girl." Mitsui fell on the ground laughing his heart out and Miyagi soon came crashing down too. "BWHAHAHA I can just imagine a big red monkey dress in tutu."

"Anou…I heard Hanamichi's cousin is a real beauty." Yasuda scratched his head as he watched the two clowns make a fool at themselves laughing.

Stare

Stare

Stare

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA"

* * *

oOoOoOoOo 

"I just told you I have to meet someone. Baka saru."

"No. You still have a tutorial with me. Let your date wait."

Hanamichi wanted to strangle Kyota to death. She was really pissed off on what was happening to her life right now. First, Gori saw her and…well…kissed her hand. Second, she was forced to visit Shohoku and explain where Hanamichi Sakuragi was, and now this wild monkey is making her life more miserable by making her wait for his damned approval.

Actually, she didn't really want to go and tell a bunch of lies to her team. As the word team crossed her mind a tightness in her heart started to evolve.

She wouldn't admit it verbally, but she damned well missed the whole team…especially the fox-eyed boy.

'Nani? Who wants to miss that baka kitsune. No no no. I don't miss him. Arghhhh must be the curse of those two imps.' Hanamichi shook her head violently making Kyota stare at her oddly.

'Yes that's must be it. The two made me a girl and that baka kitsune had a spell cast to make all the girls fall for him. That must be it. A spell cast by the kitsune…nyahaha but I am a Tensai, so I must not get affected by it.' Hanamichi suddenly stood up triumphantly at the thought, earning a raised brow from her tutor.

"I don't care if you're a lunatic or what, but the answer is still no."

"Baka saru!"

The two continued arguing making them oblivious to the sound of feet walking closer to them.

"What do you mean he's got a tutorial class? That kid is going to get a piece of my mind when I get my hands on him."

'Shit that voice…' Kyota suddenly felt frozen to the ground as he heard a familiar timber outside their classroom. "Shit! That is Maki-san."

"Nani? Old man?"

"I told you I'm only…" Maki rushed inside the room hearing his most hated word, only to be frozen in place upon seeing the most beautiful maiden he had ever laid his eyes on. All thoughts flew from his mind…even the insult.

"Oh…so this is what you've been busy with Kyota." Maki raised his eyebrow at Kyota feeling a surge of jealousy boiling up inside him.

"Ahhh…you're wrong Maki-san. I…I'm just tutoring this…this" Kyota stuttered in his every words as he tried hard to explain his 'relationship' with Hanamichi. "this…lame excuse for a girl."

"BAKA SARU!"

Maki smirked at this.

"I'm so sorry madam for my subordinate's rude manners. I'm Maki Shinichi. You can report to me anything that this punk has done. May I have the privilege of knowing your name?"

Hanamichi felt like screaming right now. First it was Akagi, now the old man…

"Mito." Hanamichi scowled at Maki to prevent him from harassing her more. This just earned her Maki's meaningful smirk. "Mito?"

"Mito Sakura. Can I go now?"

"Sure."

"Thank you."

Kyota suddenly defrosted from his frozen state and grabbed Hanamichi's arm and glared at Maki. "She's staying."

"No, I'm not." Hanamichi suddenly pulled away and grab Kyota's head and…

POW!

"Itai!" the two screamed. "Baka wild monkey. Your head is too hard."

"Did you hurt yourself Sakura-chan?" Maki's attraction to the redhead caused him to rush to her side to assess the damage. He let his fingers travel to Hanamichi's forehead and gently moved it in circle, thinking that it would cure the growing lump on the redheaded beauty's forehead.

Hanamichi felt her hands yanked away from her forehead and felt someone's finger in its place. She felt the slow circling motion that made shivers run down her spine. She hurriedly looked up and saw Maki's face inches from her own.

At realizing their current state Hanamichi jumped a meter away from Maki, anxiously combing her hair and chuckled nervously. "Ahahaha…nice seeing…I..I mean meeting you old ma…I mean Maki. So Ja!"

Hanamichi scrambled as fast as she could, leaving the majority of the group in total shock, and one smiling idiotically.

"I like her."

* * *

oOoOoOo 

Youhei felt like smirking for the fifth time this day…well actually just in the past half an hour.

"Oi what's so funny Youhei?" Takamiya asked, feeling annoyed to be left out on the fun.

"Eh? Funny? Nothing. It just that the person that is following us is…"

"Nani? We have a stalker? What? Where? How?" Takamiya suddenly appeared like James Bond complete with accessories and frantically looked around them, circling around his friends in a protective manner.

"Baka, someone's always following us, so why bother?" Ookuso smacked Takamiya on his head, earning a glare from his fat friend, which he returned with the same intensity. An intense aura radiated from the two punks.

"Oi! Oi! Oi!" Youhei came in between the two to stop it from escalating into a brawl. "We better hurry up before we miss the fun."

oOoOoOo

"I think it would be a fine day today. Better find Tetsuo and the gan…WHAT THE?"

Mitsui became rooted to the spot as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. A girl about the height of Rukawa or Sakuragi has just jumped over the fence like those chicks from the movie Charlies' Angels. What was most astonishing about the girl was not the short uniform skirt she was wearing, but that she made that jump with ease.

The girl landed smoothly on one foot with the other one bent into a kneeling position. As smoothly as she landed, the girl stood up with all her grace, leaving Mitsui in awe. The girl flipped her long red hair onto her back, cocked her head and looked Mitsui in the eye.

Mitsui suddenly blushed as the girl stared at him. Never in his whole life had he ever seen such a model-like girl. Smooth, honey-tanned skin, long yummy legs, nicely formed boobs, cute face and luscious lips.

Mitsui felt like he was burning as he watched the newcomer's lips quiver as the girl caught her breath after some very hectic activity. He watched as those kissable lips moved in a seductive rhythm of breathing and it didn't help when a pink tongue suddenly touched those lips to moisten them.

Stare

Stare

"Mitchy?"

"NANI?"

Mitsui raised an eyebrow at the girl's outburst. And to his horror and delight the girl suddenly ran to him and hugged him tight, making him gasp for air. He felt his head spinning and felt like his whole world fading to black as the girl hugged him tight.

"Who..who…are yooooooou?" Mitsui manage to utter before he passed out.

Hanamichi suddenly dropped his scared friend like he was some kind of poison. Her eyes suddenly widened with horror at the error she had just made. 'Argghhhh…baka Hanamichi Mitchy might suspect…baka!baka!baka!'

Mitsui stared at the girl with his blurry vision. He was sure that the girl was wearing a face of terror but he didn't know why. 'Stupid girls. Now I know why I don't like them.'

'Think Hanamichi. Think.'

"Oi who are you?" Mitsui suddenly called out. He was still sitting on his butt and looking at the redhead dangerously.

"Anou…I'm…"

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

They looked at the source of the voice to find a very exhausted manageress on her knees panting. "I..I've been looking for you about an hour now."

"Ayako-san."

"Oh Mitsui-sempai." Ayako slowly stood up and brushed the soil off of her knees and smiled at Mitsui. "…so you've met Sakuragi's cousin."

"Nani? That's the baka's cousin?" Mitsui pointed an accusing finger at Hanamichi and gave a penetrating look at Ayako, merely gaining him a smile from the curly-haired girl. Mitsui then stared at the nervous looking redhead. He stood up and walked towards the girl and then around her in a scrutinizing manner. Staring at her from head to toe, then from toe to head.

"Baka!"

"Nani? Who are you calling baka?"

Mitsui smirked. "You're like your stupid cousin. So where is that baka anyway?" he paused from scrutinizing and stood in front of the redhead putting his hands on his waist as he patiently waited for an answer.

Hanamichi panicked for the second time. "Umm…well..he.." Hanamichi fidgeted at Mitsui's intense glare as she looked at Ayako for help. "he…"

"Aya-chan!"

The trio looked at the newcomer who was running towards them. "Have…have..yo..you..seen…Sa..Saku…ragi's cou.."

Miyagi stared at the stranger in front of him and instantly his eyebrow rose automatically. "Do…Don't tell me she's…"

"She is. And. She's. As. Rude. As. Him." Mitsui emphasized every word producing an intense glare from the infamous redhead.

Ayako suddenly grabbed Hanamichi before Mitsui raged more at the now fuming redhead, leaving Miyagi dumbfounded and Mitsui smirking.

"You miss him don't you?"

"Nani?"

"I said you miss him."

"Baka, why would I miss that baka?"

"See I never said it was the baka…you really miss Hanamichi don't you?"

"Baka!"

"For the past few days you haven't irritated anyone…then you see another redhead and you go cheese her off."

"YAMERO!"

"AHAHAHA I was kidding. It was a joke. You don't have to feel guil…"

"BAKAYAROU I'm not!"

"AHAHAHA!"

* * *

oOoOoOo 

"Can you believe it that baka Gori kissed my hand again…grrrrr…baka hentai!" Hanamichi furiously rubbed a wipe with alcohol onto her dainty hands as her four friends laughed their hearts out at their friend's misfortune. "Baka baka baka what are you four laughing at?" Hanamichi waved her fist in the air promising a slow painful death if they don't stop their merriment at her expense.

"I think you like it Hana-channnnn."

Hanamichi grumble and walk away. It was unusual for the redhead to just walk away and not inflict injury to her so called friends after their teasing and all.

"She's really changed, huh?"

"Oi Oi Hanamichi, wait up."

The four followed hurriedly after the now fuming redhead, but were suddenly blocked by a tall figure that came out from a dark alley.

"Hello. I heard you just called Sakuragi-kun. So where is he?"

"Se…Sendoh?"

The ace of Ryonan gave his famous smile and the four gundan shuddered at the sight. 'Something's bad gonna happen.'

"So where is he? I heard that he's been gone for a week now eh?" Sendoh slightly raised his eyebrow with the smile is still plastered on his handsome face.

* * *

oOoOoOo 

"Oi Hanamichi!"

Hanamichi looked over her shoulder at her four friends. She gave them the I-will-hit-you-to-death-if-you-pester-me look and the four sweated nervously.

To Hanamichi, the four look really pale and were sweating uncontrollably, which made him curious. 'They don't pale like that when I threaten them. So what's the matter?"

"Oi! What are you guys doing?"

"Hanamichi."

"Baka! What is it?"

"Anou…we..we're not the one who called you." Takamiya paled even more as the tall figure suddenly revealed himself from behind the gundan. "I did."

"Se…Sendoh."

"I'm glad you still remember me…Hanamichi Sakuragi." Sendoh smiled and spoke the last two words with a hint seduction. He gracefully walked toward the redhead like a cat to its prey and Hanamichi felt like shivering at the act.

"How…how did you know I'm…baka Youhei! You told him didn't you?" Hanamichi steps back a little from the advancing ace and diverts her attention to her friends, attempting to hide the nervousness she felt. "You…told.."

"They didn't have to. Your reaction was already a give away…Hana-chan."

Sendoh's face was now inches away from her own and his smile grew bigger by the second. She could then feel Sendoh's hot breath on her face and she would have knocked the guy down, if not for the fact that Sendoh had already locked her arms behind her back. How and when he did it she didn't know. All she knew was that their position was really disturbing and she really wanted knock the daylights out of Sendoh. "Baka Sendoh get your hands off the Tensai."

"Not until you tell me what happened."

"Oi Oi get your hands off…" Youhei charged towards Sendoh but was stopped when the sly ace smiled knowingly at him. "I know your secret Hana-chan."

"What do you want now?" Youhei glared at him and crossed his arms over his chest to wait for Sendoh's reply. "A date. My treat. You four could come if you like. Then you have to tell all."

Sendoh let go of Hanamichi after feeling the girl's squirming getting stronger and stronger. He didn't want to break his arm, so he purposely let his hands release their grip on the beauty he was holding. "So what do you say?"

The four sweat dropped but agreed anyway. Who would turn down a nice offer for free food? "Come on I know a nice place that sells good ramen." Sendoh put his hands in his pocket, never taking his eyes off the redhead who became a bit calmer after hearing about the free ramen.

"Baka Sendoh what are we waiting for, let's go." Hanamichi suddenly grabbed Sendoh and dragged him onto the street as she happily sang her favorite Tensai song. The four smiled at the outcome of the event. "It seems like we have another accomplice."

"So stalker problem solved, ne?"

Youhei looked over his shoulder at Takamiya who was beaming at the thought of large bowl of ramen. "Iei he's not the one that has been stalking us."

"NANI? There is another one?" The three stooges cried in unison on Youhei's comment and Youhei could only smile knowingly at them.

* * *

oOoOoOo 

Maki and Kyota stood facing each other with determined looks. "It's the time to decide who the best man between the two of us is."

Kyota smirked at the comment and just cocked his head smugly. "You're on Maki-san. I know I'll win this one."

Maki too felt like smirking at the cockiness his junior was showing. "The loser will leave her alone. Now we start."

Kyota tensed a little, but he'll never give up. This means war. His life depended on this. His happiness. And he'll be damned if he lose this one, not even for Maki-sempai. He respected the guy. Damn he idolizes the guy but…he must win this one.

"Ready?"

"I'm always ready Maki-san."

Intense atmosphere clouded the whole gym. Red and blue flame emitted from Kyota and Maki respectively. The two glared at each other intensely.

Maki move his finger feeling the tenseness growing in them. This is it. The moment of truth.

"One…two…three…"

"Paper, rock, scissors."

"Rock."

"Paper…I win."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kyota slumped down on the floor and felt like crying for once in his life.

**:Tsuzuku:**

**

* * *

§ SiDe LiNe§** **

* * *

To Tina Caps:** I throw in Mitsui and Sendoh hoping that it would erase our memory of AkagiHana pairing…and also Maki ((stare off to space)) MakiHana ((goosebump)) ((stare at the monitor)) hehehe. Hope you like this chap. Sorry for the delay…I know I'm getting lazy. Thankie for the review. 

**To Hikaru Itsuko: **YAY! Thankie for the review! There are lot of seme in this chap so hope you like it…and about the finishing it…ahaha who knows. ((sigh))

**To Toon: **Hi! Thankie for the review ((huggles)) Have you read this before? Actually suddenly terminated me for a reason that me, myself is still at lost…well enewei I'm back…nyahaha. Oh yeah about the girl Hana pic you're asking…I lost all my files(drawings) but I still have the hard copy so I'll try to scan it and send it to you…but being a really lazy being, it may take a while…hope you understand…laziness is an illness I couldn't cure. ((huggles))

**LateSleeper:** ((talking to someone on the other side of the room))

**LateSleeper:** ((whispering)) Oi are you sure this is 5,000 Yen?

**Unknown Man:** ((whisper)) hai!

**LateSleeper:** ((whisper)) good! Nice doing business with you Sendoh-san.

**Sendoh:** ((grin)) thank you for including me in this fic…

**LateSleeper:** ((grin)) walks away counting money Okane! Okane!

**Rukawa:** ((grab LateSleeper's collar)) you promise I'd be here? Where am I?

**LateSleeper:** ((points upward)) you're the stalker!

**Rukawa:** ((glare)) you let Sendoh date **MY** Hana…

**LateSleeper:** ((sweat drop)) ehehehe

**Rukawa:** ((drop LateSleeper goes on a room walk out holding Yasuda on the neck))(( smirk))

**LateSleeper:** NOOOOOOOOOO!

**Rukawa:** you even made a Yasuda-Hana…

**LateSleeper:** ok ok I get your point. Just don't hurt Yasuda-kun please you'll be the star on the next chap.

**Rukawa:** ((smirk)) ok. I'll keep him first so you'll remember your promise… walk away

**LateSleeper:** ((sweat drop)) 

**Fujima:** pssstt…Sakuragi's pimp!

**LateSleeper:** ((looks around the empty room point to herself)) **me**?

**Fujima:** Who else?

**LateSleeper:** ((sweat drop)) what do you want?

**Fujima:** Hana-chan…I want you to put me and Toru with Hana-chan.

**LateSleeper:** ((sweat drop))


	8. 101 to Homosexuality

**Yin and Yang**

**By: Late-Sleeper**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** ((glare)) I don't want to do this! ((three men readied to thrash LateSleeper's computer)) Fine! Fine! I have no money. I'm just hentai who wants Hana-chan all to myself ((glare)) happy?

* * *

**Chapter 8: 101 to Homosexuality**

* * *

Sendoh watches Hanamichi as the redhead animatedly laughed at the program that was showing on T.V.. it was three days since the fortunate day that the redhead beauty accepted his friendship with the exchange for free food.

Free food. He mentally slapped his forehead for not doing the bribing thing a long time ago. He just had to offer some delicious treat and the cute sun god would be leaping his ways to his awaiting-hentai-hands.

He gave a loud sigh of contentment as he gaze befalls on Hanamichi who was intently watching the T.V. A smile graced his face as he saw different emotion runs through Hana's beautiful face.

He was so awed as how the redhead seems like a clear glass showing every bit of emotions he or rather she is now feeling.

So innocent and pure, having stripped off pretences from the day he was born. Seraph walking in the midst of lowly human.

He silently thanked all the divinity in heaven for sending one of their angels to accompany him on this beautiful day.

Hanamichi's sudden laughed broke Sendoh's reverie bringing him back to reality…a reality that so breathtaking it could be passed to be a dream. Hanamichi continued laughing hysterically with some kicking and pounding of the sofa that only made Sendoh's smile wider at her childish act.

'life is perfect.'

At the other side of the room Youhei silently watches the scene in front of him with amusement. He watches as his best friend laughed her heart out and Sendoh who seems to be enjoying himself to the fullest.

Unknown to them…well more on Hanamichi and Sendoh that someone was watching them with gritted teeth and intense glare that promises that Sendoh is as good as dead before he got through flirting with beauty beside him.

Youhei smirked at this when he caught the intruder cussing softly under his breath.

"I think we better give a chance to the other lonely lover outside, huh? What do you think?" Youhei asked the other gundan who were also busy watching the act between the two love-birds-look-alike and the third party outside.

"Nope! Let's wait a little bit more. This is much interesting than Hana's stupid attempt at playing basketball." Ookuso said without even taking off his gaze in front of him.

"Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! We must be fair to all. Beside he might treat us for lunch. He might also be rich like Sendoh if we are fortunate enough." Takamiya suddenly spoke with a glint in his eyes as he dreamed of delicious food he would receive after this samaritan's act.

"Wow! Never knew our beloved leader is so popular to rich kids."

Noma looked at the two baka who was now chit-chatting about the sex-appeal of a certain redheaded beauty when an idea hit him "Hmm…We should have done this a long time ago."

"huh!"

"We could had have millions now by just selling Hanamichi's picture." A glint suddenly seen on Noma's eye as he now sporting corporate attire looks well more of a bigtime pimp who is ready to sell Hanamichi.

"Yeah! We could have sold them to business tycoon who got hots for sexy young female-who-was-a-male-before…or…or" Ookuso rubbed both his hands and sporting a maniac look on his face complete with a glint that is very similar to Noma's.

"…or even to those foreigners…" Takamiya joined in .

"…or even to the Yakuza!"

Youhei slapped his forehead and sighed deeply as the three morons continued chattering on the ways they could cater their beloved leader.

'baka!'

Having enough of their stupidity Youhei walked out the door and come face to face with the now furious-ready-to-kill-Sendoh-guy which is none other than…

"Ohayo Sempai! What are you doing here?" Youhei greeted, hands in front of his chest as he wriggle his brow waiting for his sempai's answer. He smirked as he caught Mitsui off-guard with his sudden appearance.

Mitsui almost jump off as he heard Youhei sudden greetings but just pretend to play cool although he paled a little bit by being caught red-handed. "Anou…I was just checking if Sakuragi is in the house."

"Ah." Youhei gave him a knowing smile. "Nope. Still ain't. But his cousin is. Wanna see her?" He pointed with his thumb as he looked at Mitsui cheekily that made Mitsui itching to wipe that grin off his face.

Red face Mitsui cursed under his breath about damn-punk-would-be-killed-if-he-don't-stop-taunting-me. "BAKAYAROU! Why would I want to see his damn-redheaded-baka which is a female version of that baka Sakuragi!"

Youhei grinned wider with the words 'female version of Sakuragi' and Mitchy could only blushed some more with the mischievous smile Sakuragi's best bud is giving.

"Che! I better go before I acquire Sakuragi's family curse of stupidity. Tell that baka that he better have a good excuse for skipping practice."

"Do you want me to tell Sakura-chan you came by?" Youhei shouted teasingly at the retreating figure of the ex-MVP.

"BAKAYAROU!"

'stupid punk'

Youhei almost laughed with Mitsui's reaction but controlled it to avoid being mistaken as a lunatic by the neighbors. As he was about to enter the house a hand suddenly tapped him by the shoulder that almost made his heart skipped with surprise.

"Oi!"

"Huh!"

"Where's the do 'aho?"

"Huh?"

"…"

"Eh?"

"…"

"Hanamichi!"

"do 'aho"

Youhei sweat dropped as the one-man-conversation developed.

"He's not here. Haven't you heard? He went somewhere and in exchange for his place his cousin Sakura is here."

This just only gain a raised brow from the famous ice block of the Shohoku making Youhei sweat dropped bigger.

'Doesn't this guy heard the news?'

"Wanna meet her?"

"I've no time for some female do 'aho. If ever the real do 'aho came back tell him we still have a match to finish." With this Rukawa walked away leaving a very confused but happy Youhei behind.

"Oki doki."

"…" Youhei was suddenly shocked as the super rookie stopped on his track and spoke the words he dreaded to hear.

"I'd stop by tomorrow…and better tell me what's going on or…"

"Why do you think we've done something?"

"…" Rukawa walked away without answering or continuing the conversation which only earn an amuse smile plastered on Youhei's feature.

"I think I've found my bet."

"Who!" Youhei suddenly jolted with the sudden appearance of the three gundan on his back earning his second heart attack for the day. He clutched his chest hard as though he felt his heart is gonna burst or jump off.

"BAKA! Don't sneak on me like that."

* * *

oOoOoOo 

Sendoh smile widen when the three finally left them alone. Yes! Finally alone with Hanamichi.

He was waiting all this time to be alone with the readhead after he learn the fortunate incident…

Yes! Very fortunate indeed.

Who would think the protagonist of his x-rated dreams would become a female? Yes! Life was so good…this is way better than a male Hanamichi, although the male Hanamichi is still as yummy as the one sitting beside him now.

He gave a loud sigh of contentment.

At first he couldn't believe the story about him turning into a girl…damn! He thought Sakuragi was just crossing dressing or something. He really thought that the gundan was just playing jokes on their leader by daring him to be a girl. He was utterly shock to see a girl with a red hair and to top it all the lass was acting like Hanamichi only to know later that it was indeed the red-haired baka.

Good thing he stalked the group on that day or these fortunes would never come his way and it was a mere accident the gundan called Sakuragi unknowingly that gave him all the hints he could get.

'This is the life.'

Sendoh draped his arms over the sofa and he's senses is telling him that his fingers are now just few centimeters away from the paradise which is in the presence of the angel beside him. He felt his fingers moving on their own-hentai accord as it gently crawls towards the heat like cabs seeking the heat from their mother.

Heat. Hanamichi was emitting a warm sensation that Sendoh couldn't help but drawn to it. Yes, Sendoh was indeed being drawn to Hanamichi's warmth and he was now a few millimeters and just a little bit more…

"ARGGGGGHHHHH!" A loud shriek bolted Sendoh from the trance he was in. He suddenly stared at his shrieking companion who was now jumping wildly up and down the sofa like a wild gorilla on the loose and pointing with a shaking finger to something.

Sendoh cautiously gaze towards the part the baka was pointing afraid to see the thing that made the redhead jump out of fear. Slowly…very slowly he looked down at the floor…to the…two…

"Cats!"

Sendoh shot an exasperating look at Hanamichi as though she was the craziest person ever walked on earth which by the way maybe partly true. This only earned him a menacing look from the redhead.

"Why are you looking at me like that? arrghhh! Can't you see what they are doing?"

Sendoh looked back again to the two creatures that are doing some…ehem rather interesting thing. "They are just having sex, Hana."

Hanamichi paled and then flushed with the word 'sex' or more on the way Sendoh said it nonchalantly. Sendoh gave an amused looked at Hanamichi when the latter blushed furiously at the "word" he just said, he never knew how naïve Hanamichi could be and would be blushing like a female virgin by just saying "that" word.

"That…that…that is not the point Hentai! They…they…"

"They are what?"

"BOTH MALES. MY CAT AND THE OLD LADY'S CAT ARE BOTH MALE."

Sendoh gave a more amused smile. He gently patted the sofa and motioned the redhead to sit down again. Relaxing a bit from his current state Hanamichi slowly took her seat again beside Sendoh then to his horror Sendoh suddenly run a hand on her cheeks making her entire body shiver.

* * *

oOoOoOo 

"Oi! Oi! Earth to Hanamichi! Are you there?" Youhei waved both his hands in front of his daze companion with no avail. Hanamichi just continued walking like a zombie which is so oblivious to her surrounding.

"Oi! Oi!" Youhei suddenly pinched Hanamichi to break Hanamichi's stupor, which only gained him a loud whack on the head.

"Baka why did you pinched me?" Hanamichi growled at his cringing best friend as she held him up by his collar earning them curious look from the people around them.

"Miss is that punk bothering you?" A voice suddenly came from behind them and as Hanamichi looked over her shoulder a mass of raging men are coming to her rescue which made Youhei paled some more.

"Miss are you okay?"

"Is he bothering you? Let me handle it ma'am."

"Let's get him boys!"

Hanamichi sweat dropped with how the men are trying to get her attention by helping her out. He unceremoniously dropped Youhei and dragged him to a nearby alley and when some followed them, they earned her killer eyes which made them cowered with fear.

'bakas'

"Baka Hanamichi! You almost killed me! Do you know what they'll do to me?" Youhei clutched his chest as he tried to calm himself from the near death experience awhile ago. He slumped beside the wall, eyes clenched shut as he breath hungrily for air.

"Youhei."

"Huh?" Youhei gaze at his timid companion just opening one eye as he tried to even his breathing. "What?"

"…"

"What?"

"…"

"You know you're beginning to sound like Rukawa."

"Baka! Don't compare me to that skinny fox! Ore wa Tensai!" Hanamichi suddenly posed his infamous stance to hide the blushed that was coming out of nowhere but Youhei caught sight of the blushed before Hanamichi could hide it.

"Miss him?"

"Baka why would the tensai like me miss a stupid kitsune like him."

"Oh! So that's why you always mention him in your every story to Sendoh."

"Baka because he's part of the team I should mention him. Baka!"

"Ahhh! You where always 'I'll beat that kitsune…' or 'the baka kitsune did that' 'kitsune was like that…'" Youhei gaze at Hanamichi with slitted eyes as he attentively watched his best friend's reaction. An amused smile flashed through his face as Hanamichi reddens to his every words then he replace it quickly with a bored expression before the redhead could suspect a thing.

Hanamichi wanted to knocked the lights out of Youhei when suddenly her dilemma came rushing back to her making her pale a bit.

"Youhei…what do you think about homosexuality?"

"eh?"

"Baka! I'm not repeating it again." A nerve suddenly twitched on Hanamichi's head signaling that she would hurt Youhei again if the other would make her repeat the damn question.

"Why?"

This just trigger another larger nerve to twitched "what why? Just answer dammit!"

"ummm…"

"ARRGGHHH!BAKA!" Hanamichi suddenly grabbed Youhei by his side and lifting him up with force. " Baka think! Think!"

Youhei paled with the pain he was feeling. "So what are you thinking?"

"Ho…w…how much my arm….mms…is hurti…ng." Youhei choked out each word in pain and Hanamichi guiltily put him down.

"Baka Hanamichi. I'd gonna be killed before I even graduated." Youhei leaned on the wall and rubbed his bruised arms and looked at Hanamichi with heated glare.

A minute had passed as the two tried to avoid each other's gazes until Youhei finally decided to break the awkward atmosphere. "Remember our biology class when we tackled about insect behavior?"

A confused looked suddenly was evident on Hanamichi's face but she just nod her head anyway. "Remember that some species don't recognize the sexes of their own species. So sometimes the male would launch to another male when mating that is why they made territories to avoid this situation…do you understand?"

Hanamichi nod vigorously like a child who just learned her first abc. "Hai! Hai! That men too should make territories, ne? To avoid gay jumping on them! Kappari! I got it!"

"Argghhh! Baka that is not what I meant… I wanted to say that even in insect…homosexuality occur…it's…I guess normal."

"Nani?"

* * *

oOoOoOo 

Hanamichi walked aimlessly down a path leading to who-knows-where. She was still shocked on Youhei's answer. Then as if it was not enough, everywhere she goes to, homosexuality was evident. He was now beginning to doubt it is still wrong or right.

"Damn elves sure did these. I was happy before they came! Damn you elves"

Unknown to Sakuragi the two creatures she was cursing was attentively listening to her every whine. "Yin, I think we are too harsh on him. See he got a simple brain…" Yang motioned her finger to show how little Hanamichi's brain is. "…it couldn't accumulate so much knowledge at one blow."

Yin just snorted at this.

"Hope we could change his mind about being gay…and hope his best friend knows what he is doing." Yang gave a loud sigh before gazing at his silent companion. "Why did you agree anyway?"

Yin just shrugged. "I think it would be interesting."

"Still you shouldn't have showed him those two boys kissing…hmmm I wonder what would happened to them after the potion runs off." Rubbing her chin, her ears suddenly perked when a loud shrieking were heard from where Hanamichi came from. "I think it already runs off…"

Hanamichi who was still oblivious to her surrounding and the commotion that was happening walked towards an empty court…so she thinks.

"do' aho" A voiced suddenly bought her back to reality making her blood boil up to her head when she heard the familiar insult she dare not want to hear again. In front of her was her archenemy: Rukawa Kaede.

"Baka Kitsune!" Hanamichi cursed under her breath as she approached Rukawa who was facing his back on her.

'Wait! How? Why? How come? How did the kitsune know she's here anyway when he wasn't even looking at all.'

True the kitsune wasn't looking at her because Rukawa was busy shooting hoops and was facing his back on her. "do 'aho. I came here first so better find a new court to play with." Rukawa shoot another ball without even looking to the one he was rudely shoving away.

Hanamichi was wearing a confused look on her faced that the only thing she could do was gawk at the back of his mortal enemy.

Sensing no reply from Sakuragi, Rukawa snorted and with a wearisome face looked over his shoulder only to gaze at a face that was utterly familiar.

"who are you?"

**:Tsuzuku:**

**

* * *

§ SiDe LiNe§ ****

* * *

LateSleeper:** miss me? I know you did ((people throw some tomatoes)) Fine! I was just kidding. Well anyway back to the story…_first_: this is a Hana-uke fic since I'm a fan of that nyahahaha…but this will end as a Ruhana…coz Rukawa is threatening me to. _Second_: Mit-chan like Sakura (the girl) while Sendoh like both (the girl and the boy) but of course there is more to it but I'm not saying… _Third:_ the story about the cat and insect it is TRUE. The cat part, my classmate saw it with her own eyes! She doesn't know why it happens but it did the cats was literally raping him (cat) but he (cat) doesn't want to! The insect, well I got that from my subject Entomology…in the behavior part. It was tackled three times so I was wide-awake reading it so I know I'm not dreaming about it…so that's just about it! Hope I answered some unanswered question…or not! Ja ne! 

**To Tina Caps: **What! ((falls off the chair)) MakiHana…((sigh)) I'll try to read it…but I have to prep myself first ((sigh)) well actually I prefer Maki anytime over Akagi and…((gulp))Uozumi…or Fukuda, or their coaches ((about to die of insanity)) ((getting over the MakiHana)) Good thing I didn't think of pairing Uozumi with Hana…I never ever thought about that. Good thing. Such a good thing. I only throw in Sendoh, Mitchy and Rukawa here so there is no need to fret.

**To Hikaru Itsuko:** Unfortunately this is the last chap I wrote before my muse left me to elope with my guardian devil…((sigh)) But _un_fortunately I threaten my angst muse to make another chap. I won't promise it's as good(still in doubt) as the previous chapters since it's the result of coercing my angst muse and also my lemon muse since they are quite active nowadays…I already pass it to my friend to beta-read. Rukawa is going to salvage me so I had to make another chap… --"


	9. Alliance

**Yin and Yang**

**By: Late-Sleeper**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own A Thing! i hate to admit it but my Hana-chan is owned by someone...

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Alliance

* * *

"Who are you?" 

Rukawa gaze befall a girl which seems to be frighteningly familiar although he knew that he never did saw the girl before. He looked at the girl intensely trying to contemplate if she has any connection to him when unexpectedly a shock like electricity run up all over his body…making every senses in him awaken with a sensation that only one person could make.

"Baka kitsune….ORE WA TENSAI SAKU…" Hanamichi cheekily made her tensai pose, hands on hips and with a cocky expression as she declared who she was only to be cut off by… "Sakura-chan."

Youhei was glad he came in time before the blundering fool makes another mistake of giving away his secrets.

"Sakura-chan…oh Rukawa I didn't noticed you." Youhei looked at Rukawa with a fake shocked but guessed that the fox wasn't taken by his act as the kitsune looked at him with searching look.

"We need to talk."

Sakuragi was taken aback with Rukawa's words. 'Need to talk' why would Youhei talk to this skinny fox?

Youhei looked at Rukawa with defiant but the other one only shot him with the most serious look that Youhei had to back down. "What do you want to talk about?"

Rukawa walked towards the so-called best friend of Sakuragi with slow calculated movement that made the two froze on the very spot. He walked with feline movement passing the redhead in front of him barely touching shoulder with her. As their shoulder slightly bumped with each other Rukawa eyes widened for a split second as he heard a faint ringing of tiny bells thus causing his lips to twitch into a faint smirk.

Youhei caught the smile that has formed on the kitsune's lips but thought that it was just an illusion for the smile was gone with a blink of an eye. "What is it?"

"I'd be watching your every movement." Rukawa leaned down and whispered to Youhei that made shivers run down the back of the shorted boy. Youhei wanted to retort something but the sly fox was already walking away before he could regain his composure. Youhei could only follow the fox with his gaze with so much amusement that unconsciously a small smile had formed on his lips.

"…you like him? Are…are you… _GAY_ Youhei?" Hanamichi looked down full of concern on her best bud. Now she knew why Youhei had answer her that way but still she was hurt that Youhei hadn't told her that he was gay…for god sake he or rather she (thanks to those damn elf) was his best friend…ain't she trust worthy enough. " Youhei…you can trust me you know. We are best friend, right?"

"Youhei?" Youhei felt a surging pain in his left side due to the elbow that was keep connecting with his waist.

"What!" Youhei suddenly snapped out of his reverie because of the numbing pain he felt on his left side. He looked at his best friend who was sporting a very gentle expression that he knew something was wrong.

"You could have told me you were _gay_. I know it's hard for you every time you hear me say nasty-but-_true_ things about the skinny fox."

'Gentle expression…damn it I knew it it's too good to be true.' Youhei shook his head but as the words of Sakuragi sink into his head he felt that a bucket of ice was suddenly poured down on him.

"WHAT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT I'M NOT FUCKING GAY! AND EVEN IF I AM I'M NOT GONNA FALL FOR A STUPID FOX…maybe if it's…"

Youhei shivered on the track his words is going and for the…what fourth time or maybe the fifth he shook his head. He mentally cursed himself for slipping his secret to his best friend. He shook his head again.

"NYAHAHAHA. I should have known you are not gay because you're my best friend and I am not gay so you shouldn't be gay. NYAHAHAHA." Hanamichi put her arm around Youhei's neck and laugh rowdily and not noticing that she's already choking her best friend to death nor the fact she was in a middle of a dilemma.

* * *

oOoOoOo 

"Alright class you all know that today is you physical examination day right?"

"NANI! Nobody told me there was an exam! Arghhh the tensai haven't studied yet!" Hanamichi suddenly stood up from her seat, one foot over the desk as her right arm was high up in the air as if provoking anyone for a fight, to the shock of everybody on the class.

Minami looked at the shrieking red head with astonishment. The girl was indeed gifted with beauty but it seems that she was lacking in the brain department. "Sakura-chan…it's physical examination. The doctor would just…"

"Would just check if you are physically fit." Minami word's was suddenly cut off by none other than their famous class monitor/ president.

"You really are stupid you know that." Hanamichi frowned at the comment thrown at her by her seatmate. "Baka wild monkey! Of course I knew that I was just…joking around since all of you look sooo serious…nyahahahahaha."

"Baka." Kyota averted his gaze from the girl he affectionately called red monkey…wait did he just said affectionately? He must be losing his mind.

"EHEMMMMMM!" The nurse tried all the hints she knows to get his class attention but to no avail for the class was too absorbed with the short play played by the daring redhead, and her arch enemy-slash- love team. Her patient was slowly thinning but fortunately the stupid squabble ended.

"EHHEEM…" suddenly all the attention was directed at the nurse, and she suddenly blushed with the sudden attention focusing on her thus forgetting her rage.

"So now if you could just quietly form one line outside the clinic."

Everybody stood up, there were some murmuring but all in all the class was manageable that please the nurse and gave each one a disarming smile that everyone who received it felt shivers. 'There is something going on…'

Everyone was on there feet, claw, arms to protect themselves for the ecchi doctor. The doctor seldom arranged a physical examination because:

a) Most of the time he's very cracky.

b) He's stalking the most beautiful student in campus be it a girl or a boy.

c) He's doing XXX on someone.

So the doctor must have a very important-slash-hentai reason for conducting a physical examination…on the middle of the school year and only in their class!

The perveted doctor must have a very grave reason for this…and the needle of luck was pointing to the new famous (infamous) redhead beauty.

"Oi red monkey. Be careful." Kyota walked passed the redhead without even looking at her that made the redhead raise an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, you should be very careful Sakura-chan." Minami suddenly popped out of no where that Hanamichi suddenly had the urged to clutch her chest, it felt like her heart is going to burst out of her chest.

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's just a warning."

Minami's face suddenly turned serious to somewhat scary look with a glint in her eyes that would tell anyone to back-off.

"bwahaha…just a warning Sakura-chan. Just a warning." With a devilish laugh the girl was gone with a blink of an eye only to be spotted scaring other girls in the class. Hanamichi would just felt sweat drop growing on her forehead as she watch the freaky girl go from one corner to another harassing everyone she could find on her path.

"Oi wild mo…I'm mean Kyota…what did she mean by that?"

"Just be careful. The doctor is a pervert." Kyota absentmindedly answering the question and as he realizes this he got the urge to smack himself. Why did he care if the Mito Sakura was harassed by the doctor?

Why would he care if the doctor suddenly kissed those luscious lips? Why would he care if the perverted doctor suddenly….

ARGGGGHH! Kyota shook his head…he shook all the hentai thoughts running on his head.

Yes! He shouldn't care if the redhead suddenly harassed by the doctor…if anyone should care it should be Maki-san.

'Shit Maki! He'd kill me if he learned that I let his crush…shit! Shit! Shit!' Kyota suddenly grabbed Hanamichi's arm and jerk it towards him to his astonishment the girl suddenly lose her balance taking him with her on her fall.

Kyota groan on the pain he felt on his back and the heaviness he felt on top of him.

On_ top_ of him?

Shit!

"BAKAYAROU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" the redhead's face was just inches away from his face that he could felt the warm breath on his cheek. Yes, just inches apart…

Kyota couldn't help but focused his attention on the red lips that was inches away from his own. Those red lips that was moving in a very seductive dance, those lips that was urging him to move closer, yes closer, a little bit more…

"BAKA HENTAI!"

Hanamichi suddenly stood up. She could felt her face burning. Was it just her imagination or did Kyota wanted to kiss her. Damn it!

'Why does everybody thinks I'm a fucking girl! I'm not a girl. Well…technically I'm in a girl's body but it would end soon as soon as Haruko-chan tells me she loves me.'

* * *

oOoOoOo 

"Mito Sakura you're next."

Hanamichi walked passed Kyota without forgetting to kick the bastard who was still lying on the floor dumbfounded.

As she entered the room, the smell of roses filled her nostrils. When she scanned the room flowers were indeed scattered all over the room. And in the center of the room there seated a man with a long white laboratory gown, back facing her.

"Welcome, Sakura-chan. I've been waiting all my life for this."

The doctor suddenly stood up from his seat and saunter towards her in cat like motion. Hanamichi couldn't fathom the doctor's face because of the bangs that was hindering the view. All she could observe is that the doctor has a blond hair, a reading glass and was taller than her.

"I know your secret…"

Hanamichi couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did Youhei tell the doctor about her situation?

"…a secret that only I and you know…."

The doctor was suddenly in front of her without her noticing. Then the lights turned on….she didn't realize that it was dark in the room until the lights were on.

When she looked up she saw the most angelic face she ever saw. There in front of him was a man or was it a woman, with an aquiline eyes, heart shaped face and small cute nose, a sensual lips that was turn into a lopsided grin…

Lopsided grin?

"…that you are really…"

'Fuck!' Sakuragi cursed whoever divine in heaven who's making her life miserable.

Hot breath on her right ear suddenly snaps Sakuragi from her own little world into reality. The hot breath was soon followed by a finger gently caressing her neck in a most sensual way.

"…an angel sent from heaven to fill my lonely life."

"WHAT THE!"

"Yes, I know. I'm too beautiful to be with you. Oh! Such a shame! But I'm willing to give you my body…to be taken advantage off, to be harassed…to be enjoyed in your cold lonely nights."

The doctor's background was suddenly full of roses and daisies but what scared Sakuragi more was the fact that the doctor in front of her was now dancing and hopping like a ballerina and doing a monologue of some sort.

"Sensei…SENSEI!" a vein popped on the head of the nurse who was facilitating the class outside. It was a full fifteen minutes now since Mito-chan entered the room so the students waiting outside was getting a bit unruly so she decided to check what was going on. To her shock…erm, not really that shocked because the doctor was famous on doing stunt like this but still she was really pissed to find the doctor dancing like a prima ballerina in a theater full of flowers. 'And who's gonna clean these freaking flowers!'

"What? Didn't I tell you never to disturb me when I have a patient?"

"The students are getting bored waiting in the line." The nurse turned to look at Sakuragi who was still perplexed on the string of events happening in front of her. "…is the doctor done examining you Mito-chan?"

Sakuragi just nodded. 'There's a god after all.'

"WAIT…WAIT MY ANGEL…"

Without wasting a beat the nurse pulled the doctor by the collar before the said perverted doctor got his hands on the fleeing redheaded girl.

"Don't leave my beautiful angel…here take this."

A picture suddenly flew to Hanamichi's hand. She didn't know how or why but like magic it flew directly on her hands and as she looks up the doctor was now dancing in circles as the irritated nurse tries to catch him.

Hanamichi look at the picture she was holding and screamed at what she sees.

* * *

oOoOoOo 

"I know where Hanamichi is. I don't know much about the details but I have a hint…"

Youhei look at the fox boy. He felt a twitch on his lips but doesn't really know which of the two has cause it: the way Rukawa refer to Sakuragi as Hanamichi or the kitsune's looks of determination etched on his beautiful face. 'Or maybe both.'

"What ever you are planning…you better stop it."

It was a threat. Youhei felt the seriousness of it. He was threatened before but the way Rukawa said it made his body tremble a bit.

"What if I told you I'm on your side?"

Rukawa raised an eyebrow. So the best friend of the do' aho has brains after all. " …"

Youhei looked at Rukawa searchingly. Funny, the fox boy seemed readable nowadays. Youhei knew that an alliance has formed between the two of them.

"So…can…can you really help me?"

Youhei can't believe the famous walking ice-block of Shohoku stuttered. What love can do to people?

"I already solicited some help with an expert."

Rukawa felt a doubt building in him. An _expert _?

"What do you mea…."

"BAKA YOUHEI!"

Hanamichi's scream snapped the two from their current conversation. They both looked over their shoulder only to find a fuming girl approaching their way. Youhei felt shivers run down his spine.

"BAKA YOUHEI! You told me that your cousin is a girl. So what do you say about this?"

Hanamichi shoved a picture at Youhei's face. Youhei looked at the notorious picture of his…erhmmm…cousin.

The alleged picture showed a very beautiful female—or was it a male?—who's smilling seductively at the camera as he blew some kisses. The only thing that the entity on the picture was indeed from the male species is the bare tan chest exposed for anyone to see.

A dedication was written on the picture:

To my angel,

Just look at this when you're feeling down.

Love, Keita Nakajima

Hanamichi slam her head on Youhei's forehead making the smaller boy feel shocking electricity run down his body. Youhei could only grimace at the pain he's feeling. "Baka! I told you he was a girl 'cause he looks like one and I'm used to refer him as a she or with a -chan. Baka! Damn! My head hurts."

Hanamichi intensify her glare at Youhei as the smaller boy did the same. "And he's a pervert."

Youhei chuckled at that. Rukawa made a grunting noise that snapped the two glaring idiot to reality.

Hanamichi face suddenly blushed at the sight of Rukawa. She berated herself for feeling funny at the sight of his abominable enemy.

Youhei rubbed his aching head as he watched the reaction of his two companions. "Don't worry he won't harm you. I solicited his help…"

Youhei turn around and face the fox boy, he looked straight to Rukawa's eyes and smirked. "…he's an expert."

**:Tsuzuku:**

**

* * *

§ SiDe LiNe§** **

* * *

LateSleeper:** Yay! I made a new chap! I want to thanks Jigen for beta-reading this! ((huggles)) thankie! Thankie! 

**To Tina Caps:** Indeed life is definitely weird ((nod nod nod)). I always see as Sendoh as someone who's very charming which could be easily mistaken as flirtatious but I love him anyway ((look from side to side for an angry Rukawa)) so I'm going to make him one of the 3 main seme here mainly: Rukawa, him and Micthy! I'm still at lost on how I could make Hana see the light of _gay_-ness ((sigh)) that's my biggest problem right now. ((sigh)) anyway I hope this chap doesn't sucks that much. Thankie for the review.

**To Hikaru Itsuko:** Yes, Rukawa is definitely at my throat right now…and I know he'd surely kill me on the next chap since it would be all Mitsui-seme there…yeas I already formulated the next chap…((sigh)) I just hope my muse would come back so all would be better again. Thankie for the review…I don't make sense at all right?


	10. A Day with Mitchy

**Yin and Yang**

**By: Late-Sleeper**

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing…why do you keep asking me this. Nyahahahaha ((drag by two men back to the mental hospital)) 

Sorry for the late post…my account wasn't working a few days ago so…ahahahaha. Hmmm, wonder why?

* * *

**Chapter 10: A Day With Mitchy**

* * *

"So tell me about this love of your life."

Hanamichi look up to the doctor from where she was laying. "Haruko-san is the sweetest girl I've met. She's cute and funny. She's…"

"Yeah! Yeah! So what about your teammates?" The doctor interrupted Hanamichi's narrative. Dr. Nakajima felt quite cranky upon hearing about the Haruko-girl who's currently the center of Hanamichi's world.

He got nothing against the girl or anything nor against heterosexual relationship, besides he's bisexual himself. It's just that there something he feels that is not right, he could sense that the Haruko, the girl the Hanamichi is talking about has no feelings for the said redhead or at least that was his cousin told him.

Hanamichi felt piss upon the interruption. She doesn't know why the doctor suddenly becomes grouchy. "Hey! Aren't you gonna help me go back to original self?"

"Yeah honey but I don't think _your_ Haruko could cure you… we need a…er…some other alternative." Dr. Keita Nakajima smiled sweetly at the redheaded girl who's presently gawking at him with wide-eyes.

Nakajima felt a sigh escape his lips. He couldn't believe that a girl as beautiful as an angel is laying on a couch in his clinic and he's not harassing her. The world must be coming to an end.

"NO WAY! Only Haruko could un-cursed me!" Hanamichi felt her heart beat beating faster and louder. She couldn't believe what the doctor had said. 'Why would they need another alternative? This is getting out of hands.'

"But what if she didn't feel that way for you. Come on, do you have any male admirers?" Keita Nakajima smiled again.

"THE TENSAI IS NOT GAY! I'm not gay!" Hanamichi feel that she had enough of the questioning. She wants to bolt out of the clinic as fast as she could but it felt like her legs wouldn't respond to her wishes.

'This is harder than I thought.' Dr. Nakajima rub his chin with his thumb and pointer finger as he grin like a cat that just ate a canary. The challenge excited him.

"You see my darling Hana-chan if we couldn't un-curse you; you might stuck being a girl…forever."

"NANI! Are you saying I could stay like this…being a girl…forever!" Hanamichi gulped at that thought.

"Yes. So I suggest you better change your perspective about…well…men." The doctor adjusted his glasses as he smile innocently as though he just stated an obvious fact to the girl.

Hanamichi scream reach the empty hallway.

* * *

oOoOoOoOo 

'It's now or never. I have to tell Haruko.'

Hanamichi walk towards the familiar building of Shohoku. Determination fixed on her cute face.

She walks towards the gym where she knew the brown haired girl would be hanging around. As she neared the building the quietness of the place caught her attention 'Why? Aren't they practicing?'

Hanamichi march towards the door and was about to slide it open when suddenly she felt a hand connected with her shoulders, spooking her to her wits.

"Oi! Practice ended early. Why are you here anyway?"

* * *

oOoOoOo 

Mitsui couldn't believe his luck or –according to his perception-- the lack of it. The practice was suddenly cut off because of a very absurd reason of the principal losing his favorite game boy and ordered all faculty staff to look for it and cancel all the club events because it might hinder the search.

Akagi was very piss at the circumstances so he aimed his frustration at the nearest person he's with which is…Mitsui.

Mitsui was suddenly appointed to be the head of cleaning committee. He should make sure that the gym is totally clean and spotless and in proper order. He was piss a bit about the sudden responsibility but go with it anyway, since he's not in the mood to get pummeled by the monster captain of the basketball team.

Everything was working smoothly, the freshmen cleaned the gym immaculately, the balls were shiny as the moon, and the floors glowed like it has stars imbedded on it. Everything was fine and done, they were about to go home when Mitsui remembered that he left his jersey laying around the corner of their locker room so he went back for it on the gym. When he return to the scene of the crime guess what he saw…a girl which he least expected to see.

"Oi! Practice ended early. Why are you here anyway?"

The redhead suddenly tense on his touch, he never really wanted to scare the girl. 'Why is she so tense anyway?'

"Baka! You almost cost me a heart attack!" Hanamichi glares and yells into the face of Mitsui. She clenches the fabric of her uniform on her chest. She felt her heart was about to burst from the sudden appearance of her teammate.

"Don't call me a baka, you baka!" Mitsui yells back at the redhead, his expression hardens.

"Why you! Calling me a baka!" Hanamichi raises his fist at him. She was trembling with both rage and anxiety.

She feels mix of emotion about to burst out from her heart. Rage from being called a baka by Mitchy and anxiety from being caught by Mitsui…'Damn! Why is this had to happen when I'm about to confess to Haruko?'

Mitsui matches the so-called-Sakuragi's-cousin glare for glare but few seconds tick away since the glaring contest started that Mitsui felt his eyes straining and his patience draining away.

The clock tick away and he felt his patience drains into oblivion. He felt he's going crazy, he's going nuts and before madness totally envelope him, he walk away.

"Move."

Hanamichi glare at Mitsui more but she didn't expect that Mitsui would walk out from the glaring contest. As Mitsui walk towards the gate his shoulder collided with Hanamichi's arm.

Hanamichi was suddenly taken of-guard when their bodies bump making her loose her balance. She landed on her butt on the ground with a loud thud.

"ITAIIII! What you'd do that for?"

"You're blocking my way." Was all Mitsui's sharp retort.

Hanamichi felt her rage building up. She stood quickly and brush her skirt clean, she vow to heaven that the baka Mitsui would taste the bitter tang of hell.

She brushes her butt area and was ready to pounce on the bad-boy-of-Shohoku when suddenly she felt something wet on her skirt.

"Oi Baka Mitchy! Look what you've done; I got mud on my beautiful skirt."

Mitsui raises an eyebrow at that comment 'Mud?' "Turn around baka. Let me look." He motions her to turn around so he could see her behind and to his horror he found…not mud but…

"Baka it's not mud….it's blood."

"What? See what you've done you bruise my ass."

Hanamichi fret upon hearing that she got some bruise. 'The tensai doesn't bruise.' She glares daggers at her assailant.

"Bakayarou! It's not my fault baka. I think…" Mitsui stared at the red stain plastered on the short…very short skirt of the sexy redhead. The skirt looks very short for the girl; it might have been intended for an average size girl. Her long slender tan legs are almost in full view. 'The ass is nice too.'

Mitsui couldn't take off his eyes off on the girl's behind while the said girl continues to show the stain printed on her uniform, to think that she wasted one hour of washing to make it clean and now its ruin.

"…I think it's been quite a while."

Hanamichi stood up straight and look at Mitsui directly to the eyes. Mitsui paled a bit as some thoughts run through his mind on how the girl had gotten the stain and what irk him the most is that he was to ask a very eerie question.

"Oi! Do you have a period or something?"

Hanamichi stared at the boy in front of her with a questioning look but before she could open her mouth, Mitsui beat her to it.

"I'm not talking about the punctuation mark. I'm talking about the girl's menstrual period. You know where they bleed for a week every month."

Hand it to Mitsui to say straight to your face whatever embarrassing thing without even flinching. Hanamichi flush a bit at the statement and as Mitsui notice the color tinting on the girl's face, he too couldn't help but blush with his own outburst. 'Damn! Me and my big mouth.'

"Mitchy what am I gonna do?"

Hanamichi suddenly flung herself to the bewildered Mitsui. She shook the poor boy with all her might, Mitsui felt his world spinning as the redhead continues to shake his shoulders.

"Stop it! Damn! I'm going to puke."

Hanamichi abruptly let go of Mitchy like he was disease or something. Mitsui fell to the ground with a loud thump.

Mitsui cringed as his body hit the ground. He's too shaken to move, far more to stand up. He couldn't even retort nor to cuss at the infamous red-haired girl.

A finger suddenly pokes his ribs but he didn't get up nor move. He wanted to imagine that this was all a bad dream, that he would soon wake up and forget everything that ever happen. It's all a bad dream.

He continued ignoring the girl until he felt that he'll going to have a black and blue bruise with the girl's successive poking.

"Oi Mitchy! Wake up! Baka! I need your help. Come on! Baka! Baka! Baka!"

"Bakayarou! Stop poking me."

* * *

oOoOoOoOo 

"Oi, this really your pants? I look like a silly dork on these…it's too short. It doesn't even cover my ankle. I look stupid on this."

"Baka! That's my old pants."

Mitsui glare at the girl. He was mad that the girl just insulted his height. To think that he's lending a limb to help her out. Such a jerk of a girl.

"Oi yarou! If you don't have anything more to say I'm leaving."

With a surge of panic Hanamichi grabbed the retreating boy's hand and pulled him gently towards her.

"Baka! You still have to accompany me in shopping for a napkin. I need a napkin for situation like this, ne?"

"Baka! Baka! Who's going to go with you?"

"Come on Mitchy!"

Hanamichi dragged the now screaming Mitsui to the nearest supermarket.

* * *

oOoOoOoOo 

"Oi! Oi! Oi!"

Mitsui felt a nerve twitching on his temple as the cousin of Hanamichi Sakuragi continues to ignore him and drag him across the supermarket to the aisle where the…err…feminine napkin are located.

The issue of him being suddenly dragged by the girl without his consent was already long forgotten, the really thing that bothered Mitsui is the way he was being handled by the girl.

His face is turning into the color of a ripe tomato as time passes as he gradually realizes that the girl is holding his hands…like boyfriend and girlfriend do. Of course not in the most intimate way, but still holding hands with a girl _is still holding hands with a girl_. Anyone who sees them would think so.

He was in his own world that he didn't realize that the girl already let go of his hand and left it suspended on the air.

"Oi Mitchy! What do you think?"

Mitsui flushed more as he realizes that his hands is still hanging from there previous position.

"Come on Mitchy!"

"Baka! Don't call me Mitchy."

Mitsui averted his gaze on the redhead beauty, hiding his blush that was forming _again_ on his cheeks.

"Ok then I'll call you Hisashi-chan then." Hanamichi took a step closer to Mitsui and lean down on the smaller boy to look at him straight to the eyes. She gave him the most seductive leer Mitsui ever saw.

The bad-boy-of-Shohoku felt steam going out his ears as his face reddens some more at the sight before him. He can't believe the sudden transformation of the annoying kid to a seductive woman in an instant before his very eyes. 'Is she flirting with me?'

"So now Hisashi-chan what do you think we should buy?"

Mitsui didn't even realize that the goddess a while ago has transform back to her original form, an infuriating brat and was now going from corner to corner looking for the _perfect_ sanitary napkin.

"Come on Mitchy my panty is getting really wet."

Mitsui felt his heart suddenly exploded and was now scattered all over the floor. Hentai thoughts started clouding his mind and he tried hard to keep them at bay but it seems like the force they are exerting are too much to restraint thus evidence of it are clearly showing from his body.

Never did he imagine that any person could say it with all innocence, with a straight face, without even flinching. Never did he imagine that such word have so much affect on his…err…body. The words would hunt him from the rest of his sleepless nights.

"Hey! What do these wings do? Can this napkin fly?"

In a split second all hentai thoughts running through Mitsui's mind left him in a jiffy like people escaping a plague called stupidity.

"…and why are this ultra thin more expensive? It couldn't hold much blood. People are really weird, making napkins that couldn't hold much blood and selling them in higher prices. Good thing I see right through them. NYAHAHAHA."

Mitsui just shook his head in dismay as the girl continued to rummage every single pack of napkin he could get her hands into. Hanamichi continued to look from shelf to shelf, opening each pack and examining the contents of each.

"What's this? Pan…panty…liner?" Hanamichi hurriedly open the small pack of panty liner and inspected its contents.

"Oi Mitchy! They even have napkins for the kids."

Hanamichi shoved the unwrapped panty liner to Mitsui's face as the other boy paled a bit at the act.

"And what is this? Hmmm…tampon?

Hanamichi open the package again and was puzzled to see tube like cotton with a string. She looks at Mitsui then back again to the package. She wondered why such thing could be on the section for the napkins.

Mitsui felt suddenly intrigue with the thing the girl was holding so he decided to take a peek at it and read the instruction, Hanamichi has the same idea; they both read the instruction on how to use it when…

"IT SHOULD BE INSERTED INTO WHAT!"

The two cried in unison echoing through the entire building, ever shoppers pause at the sudden scream.

* * *

oOoOoOoOo 

"Thank you for shopping, come again soon."

The cashier lady snickered at the two blushing youngster who's carrying a bag full of opened sanitary napkin.

"Baka! You shouldn't open every napkin you get your hands on. See! We paid every fucking napkin you opened." Mitsui felt his blood boiling; he then adjusted the tissue on his nose as he tried hard to glare at the girl.

Hanamichi just smiled sheepishly at him and Mitsui felt another rush of blood inside his nose.

'Why did I do to deserve this?'

**:Tsuzuku:**

**

* * *

§ SiDe LiNe§ ****

* * *

LateSleeper: ((hanging from the ceiling)) Rukawa hang me up here till I made the next chap where he would be the main seme…((looking real pale)) my lemon muse is the one working on this one, my happy muse still hadn't return…my devil and her might have gone to another country. **

**LateSleeper: **((thinking)) oh yeah! About the tampon-thingie I only had an experience of seeing it once when my cousin visited us from the country down-under, so I'm not really an expert on those kind of things ((sigh))

**To kaori: **Where have I been? Ermm…to the London to visit the queen? Ehehe well just lurking around I guess…((huggles back)) oh yeah….no Rukawa here though.

**To Tina Caps: **FukuHaru! Ok officially nothing would shock me now! ((shakes head))

Oh yeah about Hana-chan…yeah I guess he could be what we call bisexual…((nod nod nod)) I agree with you of him swinging both ways. But sometimes I see him as someone who is asexual like a child…who doesn't even have a single idea about sexuality and just waiting to be taken advantage of ((evil grin)). While Rukawa…hmmm…I don't think he's gay in the literal way of it…maybe he's Hana-sexual. ((Stares off to space)) I agree that he doesn't notice girls…well boys too…except Hana of course ((shove Sendoh away)) since Hana's the only one who could get any emotion from the kitsune…glare, sigh, awe, being comical…even giving him advices. Ahhh I'm getting too much carried away ((smile)).

**To jayne: **((nod nod nod)) you're right. Youhei refer to his cousin as a girl or a she since the guy looks like a woman…but of course we know Youhei wouldn't voluntarily call him that…so there are lots of harassment and threatening before Youhei could even call him that. But don't worry too much about the doctor coz he's just a minor charac here. well anyway thanks for the review.

**To Hikaru Itsuko: **I know you're gonna hate me for this…doing a MitHana chap…but I promise the kitsune would spend the whole day with Hana-chan on the next chap ((sigh)) but school's starting so….ahahaha


	11. Basketball and the kitsune

**Yin and Yang**

**By: Late-Sleeper**

**Disclaimer:** arghh! Why do I have to do this again? Can't I just take them as mine? (three cops approaches) fine! I own nothing! Nothing I tell you! Except the panty whities I stole from my neighbor! Nyahahahaaha!

Note: Un beta-read. many grammatical errors.

**

* * *

Chapter 9: the Basketball and the kitsune **

* * *

"Hey I heard that you dated MITCHY." Takamiya snickered as he said Mitsui's name. Hanamichi's jaw drop on the floor as the mention of the _'date'_ part, she wanted to smack herself on why did she ever told the doctor what happen to her. 

After the day with Mitchy she went to the doctor and told her uncanny story to the said man. She was really confident enough that the doctor would keep mum about the whole ordeal, but NO! The said man told her story to the gundan and now the group is tormenting her every minute about it. 'Doesn't patient's right of privacy apply here? What about right of confidentiality?'

Takamiya saw the sudden lack of movement of the redhead and had grabbed the opportunity to steal the potato chips the girl was hogging to herself. That tactic never fails.

"You know your therapy from Dr. Nakajima is working Hanamichi." Youhei who's standing at the back of the coach couldn't help but interject snapping the frozen goddess from her stupor. "You're even dating men now."

Youhei just want to grin like crazy at his last remark. Ah! such heaven to torment the redhead.

"Anou…aren't your cousin a gynecologist, Mito?" Sendoh peered at the two over his shoulder. He couldn't help but wonder what the other boy is scheming.

"Saa." Youhei grin like a cat at Sendoh who's now staring at him with questioning glance.

"Oi! Oi! What is a gine…ginelogist? What the hell is that?"

Both Sendoh and the gundan snickered as Hanamichi mispronounce the word 'gynecologist'. "Ah…gynecologist is a doctor that examines the female's…."

Sendoh leaned closer to Hanamichi making the other blush with the sudden rush of warmth breath on her cheek, Hanamichi could tell that Sendoh isn't the right person to talk about such things because the explanation always ends up in a hentai-kind of way.

"ARGHH! Don't continue. I don't want to know." Hanamichi tried to squirm away from Sendoh who's leaning closer and closer to her with her every move. The gundan fall off their chair laughing at their act.

Hanamichi could feel her face reddens. She didn't like the way Sendoh's smile that was directed to her. There's always something beneath the smile that Hanamichi couldn't put her fingers on and she hated not knowing the hidden meaning of that smile.

Sendoh stared at the angel beside him who's now pouting her lips with annoyance that made Sendoh's blood boil with desire for the redhead. He leaned more closely to the point that their nearness almost suffocated him. Hanamichi's smell ignited something in him.

* * *

Hanamichi felt some goose bumps stand up at Sendoh's nearness and something in her screamed: DANGER! 

"How come you dated Mitsui but not me?"

Hanamichi snapped her head towards Sendoh who's now smiling gently at her face only inches apart from her own. "NANI! I didn't dated Mitchy!"

"Really?"

"YES! I TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES!" Hanamichi felt herself fuming with anger as she told them for the million times that what happened wasn't a date at all. "…beside Mitchy is my friend for fuck's sake!"

"hmmm….Kitsune, Ryo-chin, Gori, Megane-kun, Yasu, Mitchy….Senior, Wild Monkey, Bench warmer, Megane, Boss Monkey, Fuku…how come you don't have a nickname for me?" Sendoh counted with his fingers as he stares off towards the horizon in deep thoughts.

Hanamichi was taken aback by the sudden question. 'Where did that came from?'

"How come I'm the only one you didn't gave a name? Ne, Hana-chan?" Sendoh look at Hanamichi with pain written all over his adoring face. "You gave each of your member a pet name…so are those who caught your attention…so how come you hadn't given me one?"

The gundan was almost on the brick of laughing their ass off with Sendoh's pet name for Hanamichi but was force to qualm their merry laugh in exchange for their dear life. Beside they were a bit curious about what would the redhead answer would be.

"Don't I…_interest_ you?" Sendoh leaned closer to Hanamichi as he asked with a husky voice that made Hanamichi's hair stand on its root.

"And you call your friends by their first name…but you call me by my surname…so it means that I'm not as close to you as your gundan…so what _am I_ to you, _Hana_?"

"BA…BA..BAKA..I CALL YOU BASTARD SENDOH…ye…yes that's right I call you bastard Sendoh." Hanamichi couldn't help herself stuttering at Sendoh's nearness and hot breath near her neck.

"Come on. Can't you make something less degrading?"

"How about smiley…or porcupine? Ha! I know, pervert! I suits you."

"What about love or _my_ honey?"

Sendoh grinned from ear to ear as the gundan laughed their asses at Sendoh's suggestion. The gundan couldn't believe their ears, Sendoh was blatantly flirting with their red-headed friend and Hanamichi doesn't even have the damn clue that Sendoh has trap her in a corner.

"…or my sweetie pie, apple pie…or my cranberry juice?" Takamiya snickered.

"Babylove? My lover boy…my valentine romance? Husband?" Ookuso butted in as the other three think of other pet names that would suit Sendoh perfectly.

"What about your date to the ball tomorrow?"

"That's it I'm leaving!" Hanamichi storm off leaving the still laughing gundan, a very puzzled Sendoh and a smirking Youhei.

"I was just kidding. He's really hot headed these days." Sendoh shook his head.

"Must be hormonal." Youhei's smirk still plastered on his face and nod in agreement with Sendoh.

Hanamichi couldn't take the insult anymore and went back to the house upon hearing Youhei's remark and without any further notice she head butted the gundan plus Sendoh with all the might she could muster. She was really beyond pissed with their teasing and the redness coloring her face adds more to the insult.

* * *

When she was sure that the five stupid people she ever encountered in her life was laying unconscious she huffed out of the door to breath in fresh air and to forget the taunting she just received from the devils that called themselves Sakuragi's gundan. 

"Those Baka. I'm gonna give them a piece of my mind after this period ends." Hanamichi kick a can with her right foot. She cursed again as she pulled the back of her shorts she's wearing to adjust the napkin on her butt. She mentally curses her period after she feels another rush of blood from down under.

She was too preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't notice that once again her feet took her to an empty court…so she thought.

"Wait a minute this had happened before isn't it?" Yang nudges her sleeping companion on the face that earns her a groan and a smack on the head.

"Brat! Of course it is."

"Are you saying that the fox looking kid would be here?"

"uh huh. Now let me sleep before I kick your butt off."

"How come you're on this Rukawa-kid's side, ne Yin?

"Because I like it."

"But I like the Mitchy guy."

"Whatever."

Yang pouted as she stared at the redhead who was nearing a black raven boy who's shooting some hoops on the court.

* * *

Hanamichi wandered aimlessly that she didn't realize that she bumped on to something or should I say someone. 

"Oi 'aho watch where you're going."

"TEME! BAKA KITSUNE!"

"che!"

Hanamichi felt another volcano burst out in her as the kitsune turned his back on him and continued shooting. She walks towards him with one thing on her mind: TO BEAT THE LIVING DAYLIGHT OUT OF THE BAKA KISUNE.

"Oi! Make yourself useful and play with me…that is if you still have the guts to play against me do 'aho."

"TEME! You're on baka kitsune!"

Hanamichi stormed towards Rukawa grabbing the ball in the process forgetting that: ONE, she is a girl (technically). TWO, she's wearing a short that supposed to be used only to attract the opposite sex. And THREE, the most important thing is that she is wearing a napkin for her _period._

* * *

The game ended with the two panting with exhaustion, perspiration trickling down their now soaking shirt. The two unknowingly sat beside each other panting. 

Rukawa handed Hanamichi a towel and a can of pokari that the redhead accepted happily. Rukawa tried to hide a gentle smile that is breaking on his perfectly sculptured face.

Hanamichi gulped the drink hurriedly with a single gulp that almost made her choke. Rukawa seeing this muttered something in the line of 'stupid' that fortunately was unheard by the giddy redhead.

Hanamichi put the can down and surveyed the court with her eyes. She couldn't help but smile as she remembered the felling inside the court. It's been a while now since she last played his hard.

Whenever she played against Sendoh, the said boy would always treat her differently…well gently and would always let her have the ball without a fight…letting her win without even trying and this frustrated her.

Now as she played again with Kitsune all her energy felt like bursting out of her. This is what she crave for the intense play, the fun out of hardship…basketball. She really missed the game and the cheer.

She really miss playing like this.

"It's really hard to miss something that you really love."

Rukawa snapped his head towards the girl beside him. Rukawa couldn't help but stare at the creature of the light beside him. The redhead look so calm and happy, her chocolate-brown eyes are sparkling. He almost reached out towards her when a wind blows some strand on her face, good thing he got good reflexes that he stopped himself before he could reached out and brush some strand away from the do 'aho's face.

"Yeah it's hard to miss _someone_ you really love."

Hanamichi couldn't help but blushed at the intensity of Rukawa's stare. There is something in the black-haired stare that made Hanamichi heart leaped a beat. "It's hard to believe it but I have to say that…I miss your stupidity in court."

'Did he just say that he mis…TEME!' "What do you mean my stupidity you baka kits…." Hanamichi eyes widened in realization. 'What did he mean by that…does he mean that he knows…no it can't be…'

"Yin. Yin wake up. The dumb redhead already figured out that Rukawa knew who he or rather…who _she_ was…YIN!"

Yin rub her eyes from sleepiness and frown at the two idiots talking on the court. "About time! Rukawa had been calling her do'aho ever since she came…didn't that gave hereough hints?"

"She's really cute but I must admit she really surprises me with her stupidity." Yang gave a loud sigh as she look down on the two.

* * *

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW!" Hanamichi grabbed Rukawa by the collar and shook him with all her might but the kitsune didn't even budge and just stared at her with a poker face. 

"ARGHHH! ANSWER ME YOU DAMN FOX! SHIT! DID SENDOH TOLD YOU! I OUGHTA RING HIS NECK WHEN I SEE HIM"

"What! Did you just say that Sendoh knew who you are?" Rukawa grabbed Hanamichi's wrist earning him a yelp from the girl.

"OI! Baka that hurts…lemme go. Bastard I said let go!"

* * *

"Oi! Aren't you Maki from Kainan?" Mitsui glared at the two suspicious boys standing infront of Hanamichi's place. "andyour brought your servant too." 

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SER…!"

Maki look at Mitsui from head to toe.

"Aren't you from Shohoku?"

"Yes. Obviously. I'm visiting a friend, can't you see?" Mitsui tried to suppress his blush.

"AA. So you're a friend of Mito-san then?"

"Mito? Mito Youhei?"

"No, Sakura Mito."

"You must have it wrong. It's Sakuragi Sakura. She's the cousin of Sakuragi not Mito."

"What? You're kidding right? That girl couldn't be related to that monk…" Kyota frown when sudden realization dawn on him. "SHIT!"

Mitsui frowned at Nobunaga's reaction, he doesn't understand why but he knew something was off and he's determine to find out.

"Oi, why are you here anyway?"

"Maki-san was just going to ask Sakura to go to the dance with him."

Mitsui frowned more. "What dance?"

"the dance for the school foundation day this coming…ITAI!" Kyota felt something hard connected with his foot.

"Sorry for my subordinate rudeness. I think Sakura-chan is not at home, so we better get going."Maki hurriedly drag Kyota away leaving a very confuse Mitsui.

* * *

Rukawa was too furious to even oblige to Hanamichi's request. He was too damn mad that Sendoh already knew who Hanamichi was. Both were too preoccupied with each other that they didn't hear some footstep approaching their way. 

"OI! Rukawa you bastard let her go this instant."

Kyota couldn't believe that Rukawa the ace player of Shohoku would go this low and harass a girl in an open field. He stormed towards the two playing the knight-in-shinning-armor not even caring if Maki trailing behind him or not but he was stop dead on his track as he saw something that rock his whole being.

"Wh…why..why are you bleeding there." Kyota pointed at Hanamichi's short that was tainted with blood on the back. Kyota looked at both Rukawa and Hanamichi simultaneously searching for some answer that he himself don't want to hear but inevitable nonetheless.

"Don't tell me you two…oh shit…in an open field…were people could be watching…" Kyota felt his knees gave way as he slumped on the ground. He touches his face with both hands as he felt blood draining off them. He peeked at the two still panting and not two mention sweaty teenagers. "God why? What happen to teenagers nowadays…please forgive them…"

Hanamichi felt her face burning with embarrassment at Kyota's outburst. Damn, she had forgotten that she hadn't change her napkin since morning and it's already late in the afternoon. She couldn't believe that every girl go through this ordeal every month. 'Girls, you gain my respect.'

"Pervert it's not what you think." Hanamichi glared at the downcast Kyota. "it's my period…It's just a menstrual period."

Rukawa ad Kyota stared at each other and felt their face burning with embarrassment at Hanamichi's outburst. "eh..ehehehe…you don't have to yell you know…geez you don't have to tell the whole world your having your period."

Hanamichi wanted to pummel Kyota but was stopped from doing so when she heard more footsteps coming their way. Hanmichi blanch as she saw Maki heading their way Without a thought Hanamichi dragged Rukawa with her away from the court as fast as they can.

* * *

Hanamichi panted for air when they reach the a secluded area. "Shit! We need to get to my house fast. I need to change my napkin…argghh Ayako would gonna kill me when she found out I stained her shorts." 

"We! I'm outta here."

Hanamichi almost jump on Rukawa to stop the boy from going away. He held the boy by the back of his shirt. "Bastard! you gonna help me. I can't walk with this stain on my butt for all the world to see!"

"Not my problem"

"Come on! I'd tell Ayako you're the one that cause me to stain her short."

"Fine. What should I do?"

**:Tsuzuku: **

**§ SiDe LiNe§ **

**LateSleeper:**(looks at the readers but find no one.) (loud sigh)Would you believe me if i tell you i was stuck in a traffic that's why i haven't updated?

**LateSleeper:**Fine! i was too busy studying (flying daggers)

**LateSleeper: **Whaaaa! Gomen! Gomen!


	12. Way Home

**Yin and Yang**

**By: Late-Sleeper**

**Disclaimer:** I'm going to buy Hana-chan in auction one day. Just wait. In the mean time they aren't mine…but soon. Nyahahahahaha!

Note: Un beta-read. many grammatical errors.

**

* * *

Chapter 12: Way Home **

* * *

"Why the hell are you wearing short shorts anyway?" 

"Baka! This is to support the napkin. Ayako said that this would hold the napkin in place."

Rukawa almost sweat-dropped at the redhead's response, he couldn't believe that

Hanamichi fell for that. 'The do'aho is so gullible.'

"So what's the plan?"

"You. You guard my back, understand? You must follow behind me at all cost."

"How near?"

Hanamichi almost melted on the spot as the kitsune ask her how near the baka kitsune would be from the red hair. With her current condition she needed Rukawa to be as close as possible to hide the stain in her short.

The thought of having the kitsune that close made Hanamichi swear to all deity in heaven that the two imp who turned her into a girl would die…in a very painful death.

"Don't ask stupid question. Just make sure no one would notice the stain…"

Rukawa ponder for a minute or two but nodded in agreement. "Can I hold your waist as we walk?"

"WHAT!"

Hanamichi blushed hard as Rukawa's question. She's torn between beating Rukawa into a pulp or crying like crazy due to embarrassment.

"People might mistake me as a _stalker_ or something, following you so close to you."

'That made sense.' Hanamichi was crying in the inside as whole scenario dawn on her but Rukawa was right at that point but that didn't lessen the awkwardness and humiliation she would be undergoing.

Rukawa stared at the girl in front of her who's now chewing her lower lip in agitation. The girl looks torn between; her big brown eyes are almost welling with unshed tears. 'He's still the same do'aho.'

"Well?"

"Arghhh! Don't rush me baka kitsune. I'm thinking."

"Fine. I'm leaving."

"WHAAAA! Baka kitsune! Wait! Okay! Okay! You could hold me."

Rukawa almost smirked as Hanamichi grabbed the back of his shirt to stop him from leaving. He was definitely sure that Hanamichi is really, as in really, _desperate_ or she will never agree to be close to Rukawa in a very intimate position.

* * *

"Argghh! Stop stepping on my shoes baka kitsune!" 

Rukawa made a grunting sound but didn't talk back at Hanamichi. He tried hard on focusing on walking and trying hard not to step on the do'aho's shoes but with their very close proximity it was harder than Rukawa had thought.

The two idiots who are walking on a very busy street had gain to much attention. Every passerby couldn't help themselves but stare at the two. Who wouldn't? It's not normal to see two gorgeous creatures of heaven walk down the street looking like the sweetest couple as the boy held the girl from behind, encircling his arms around the girl's waist.

Yes, definitely the _sweetest couple_ except for the fact that the girl is scowling and grunting profanities from time to time as the boy with stoic expression would just sigh in exasperation with her every whine.

"Baka Ruka…"

"Sakura-chan."

Hanamichi turn her head to the source of the voice only to realize that it was one of her biggest mistake of her life.

"Argghhh! It's Minami-chan."

Minami squealed happily and jogged towards the redhead beauty while checking out the dark haired guy who's holding her classmate in a very possessive way.

"Ah..err..Hi! What are you doing here?"

"Oh just walking around, looking for some interesting sight." Minami smiled suggestively at her and turn her gaze at the boy who just gave her a _fuck-off-she's-mine_ look.

"Hey! Is he your date for this coming dance?"

"What! No! I'm not coming."

"Hahahaha!" Minami laughed merrily as she clutched her stomach for support. Hanamichi and Rukawa could only stare at her with bewilderment. After a few seconds her laughter died down and was replace by a soft chuckling, she then tap Hanamichi's shoulder as she smiled gently at the redhead but before Hanamichi could even utter a question Minami's face dissolve into a very _scary _scowl.

"You can't ditch the dance. No one has ever ditched the dance and lived" Minami slide her finger on Hanamichi's chin seductively.

The redhead was too shock to response, Rukawa on the other hand almost grab the girl's hand to yank it away from Hanamichi but before he could execute it the girl was back again to her giddy state and was smiling back at them..

"So see you there!" The girl hopped away from the couple waving her hand at them. "Make a _great show_ at the dance. I'll be waiting for it."

"She's creepy."

For the first time in her life Hanamichi agreed whole heartedly with his self-proclaimed rival Rukawa.

* * *

Mitsui watch Maki and Kyota leaved, wondering what _dance_ the two were talking about. He was pondering about it when he felt a hand suddenly tapped him by the shoulder. 

"Excuse me, but is this the Sakuragi's house?"

Mitsui looked up at the stranger. He couldn't help but blinked twice at the very beautiful…_man_… in front of him.

The stranger smiled sweetly at the gawking Mitsui. "Are you okay?"

Snapping out of his current state Mitsui felt a blush crept up his face as the stranger continued smiling at him.

"Hai! This is the sakuragi's home, but if you are looking for Sakuragi Hanamichi he's not here."

"Saa… is his cousin in the house?

"Maybe."

Saa…hmm…are you Mitsui-kun by any chance?"

Mitsui was quite puzzled at the question but couldn't help but nod as an answer. The man in front of him raised his hand and cups his own chin as if he was thinking deep.

"Ah. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Could you take Sakura-chan to the dance this coming Saturday?"

"Sakuragi's cousin!"

The man smiled sweetly at Mitsui as he crossed his hands over his chest. "Hai."

* * *

"What if I said no?" 

"Saa…then I might ask someone else hen…hmm…Sendoh maybe?" Mitsui felt electricity run down his body as the man leer at him upon saying Sendoh's name.

"And may I ask who you are and why the hell are you asking me for this favor?"

The man held out his hand in front of the bad boy of Shohoku in a friendly gesture. " Dr. Keita Nakajima and I'm here to teach the redhead beauty about…" Nakajima walked towards Mitsui with feline stride while the said boy was too paralyzed to move and just waited for the elder man's next move.

Sensing the boy's lack of response, the perverted…err…I mean, kind hearted doctor lean towards Mitsui's right ear. "…about love."

* * *

Hanamichi felt her face burning with embarrassment as she heard some hooting and whistling from a few no good bystanders near her place. She swear that once she got off this embarrassing situation and change her short to a clean one, those stupid guys would be soon as dead. She's gonna pummel those jerks till they bleed to death. Yes, she would do that and much more. Yes, much more. Hanamichi laughed manically inside her head. 

"Hey! Love birds!"

Hanamichi couldn't take it anymore. That was the last straw! She's going to kill whoever who dare called them _love birds_. She turned her head towards the source of the voice ready to man-handle the person that had the nerve to cat-call at them when she saw Youhei, her best friend, her savior, standing in front of her door with a smug look on his face.

Upon seeing her savior Hanamichi hurriedly flung herself to her best friend and hugged him with all her might not even noticing the grunting sound Rukawa made.

Mito doesn't know if he's going to die due to lack of oxygen or due a very icy glare the fox boy is giving him.

"Youhei you must help me! I ruin Ayako's shorts." Hanamichi release Mito and turn around and pointed to her butt…erm…the stain on her beautiful butt, I mean short.

Mito stared at the almost dry stain and almost paled a bit as he remembered Ayako's words on the phone before the redhead arrive.

"I think we better go inside."

* * *

"She what?" 

Mito shielded hid ears with his palms as the redhead shriek at him. He tried glancing a pleading look at the raven boy beside him but saw that the boy had already fallen asleep. Youhei could only look with puzzlement on how anyone could sleep with such a loud shouting and all.

"NO! She's going to kill me!"

"No she won't. I told you already put the short in the washer. She won't suspect a thing."

"NO! She must have a radar or something why would she phone me about her shorts! Ha? Tell me."

"Actually she just called to remind you that and also…"

"Hanamichi stop pacing to and fro and stared quizzically at the shorter boy.

"…about the dance that you must attend with Akagi." Youhei put his pinky on his ear waiting for the inevitable.

"I MUST WHAT?"

**

* * *

:Tsuzuku: ****

* * *

LateSleeper: does anyone here has the dj ****Aibu**(ruhana) by Yamane Ayano. Please…can someone share it with me..please pretty please..irc and the site ain't working for me. does anyone here has the dj (ruhana) by Yamane Ayano. Please…can someone share it with me..please pretty please..irc and the site ain't working for me. 

**LateSleeper: **(goes back on watching T.V. while hugging a very suffocated Hanamichi) Ne, Hana-chan why didn't Inoue-sama continue your story?

**Hanamichi:** (turning blue) …

**LateSleeper:** (sigh) Saa…(continue watching T.V.) Ne, Hana-chan how come Naruto seems to be a lot like you in character? …he also got a big puppy eye… innocent face…it's like an AU or some sort…saa…

**Hanamichi:** (struggling to breath) …

**LateSleeper:** He also has a lot of seme after his cute butt…although (grimace) it's like having three Rukawa chasing after you…Sasuke, Gaara and Neji (shivers)

**Rukawa:** (hit the author on the head) What's wrong with that! (grabs Hana-chan away)

**LateSeeper:** (sweating) ehehe…saa…nothing. (rubbing the back of the neck)


	13. My Date

**Yin and Yang**

**By: Late-Sleeper**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!

**Note:** Sorry I made this as soon as possible to be able to participate in Ruhana day celebration…so sorry for grammatical errors…

Yeah and from now on there would be RuHana moment!!!

Please review….

**

* * *

Chapter 13: My Date **

* * *

"Youhei help me!!! I can't go with Gori!!!" Hanamichi hauled Mito by the collar and thrashed him all around the kitchen. The unfortunate boy is now on the verge of puking his last dish as he was spun around and around by a hysterical redhead beauty. 

"Hana…mi…chi…..stop…ple…please…I'm gonna…pu…"

"Oi!! Oi!! Don't space out on me! Youhei!!! Baka!" Sakuragi with all her might shook her best friend back and forth hoping that she could make sense to the boy she's currently shaking.

"Then….do…don't go…" Mito felt his soul separating from his body by the force Hanamichi was using. 'You rock my world' has gotten a new meaning in Mito's vocabulary. Feeling that the end is near, that the last thread he had to hold his soul from separating was about to snap, mentally apologized to all those who he had hurt and silently prayed to god to accept him in heaven when suddenly the world stop from spinning. Mito took a peek with one eye to see if he was now in heaven and what he did see was a smiling angel…a redhead angel. 'Damn! God this is hell! Why have you forsaken me?!'

Hanamichi pondered at Mito's suggestion for a second, a smile broke through her lips but it was then taken away as soon as flashes of memory started invading her new found happiness.

Memories of a very scary face of a girl threatening Hanamichi flooded the redhead's mind. She shivered a bit as she remembered Minami's every word. Somehow she knew the girl's threat was true…somehow her words didn't sound like a warning…it was a promise…a promise to kill her, as painful as she could possibly do.

'I'm gonna die.'

"Youhei I can't that girl going to kill me!!! She's crazy I tell you!! CRAZY!!!"

"What girl?"

"The girl I told you about. That psycho is after me!!! Please don't let her get me!!" Tears started welling up on Hanamichi's eye and Mito almost pitied her. _Almost_.

"Well…tough luck. You're on your own buddy."

"NO!!!! I can't date Akagi! I can't! It could ruin my relationship with Haruko." Hanamichi imagined Haruko's face…her sad expression. Hanamichi imagined her life with Akagi would be.

_-- IMAGINATION-- _

_An off note singing sound could be heard from the kitchen where a very busy Sakuragi who's in a male form is trying to stir a suspiciously looking broth as the same time trying to rock a sleeping bundle on his right arm._

_In a closer inspection one could see that the very MALE Hanamichi is dress in a white shirt and jeans with a pink apron at the front. _

_On his right arm lay the product of his and Gori's love. On closer look of the said bundle of joy, the unfortunate child looks like a cross-bred between a red monkey and a gorilla and if you would squint and tilt your head a bit to the left you could notice that the said child has some of Haruko's feature._

_A knock was heard outside and Hanamichi hurriedly stormed out of the kitchen into the front door to welcome his honey bunch with love and kisses._

"_Welcome home Go.."_

_To Hanamichi's surprise instead of his scary looking husband, Haruko the girl of his dreams and unrequited love was standing there outside there own house._

_Haruko smiled sweetly at Hanamichi a blush grazing her honey colored cheeks. Sensing no response from the very shock Hanamichi who's currently frozen on the spot Haruko reach out and patted her niece's head –_Yes ladies and gentlemen it's a girl-- _thereby snapping Sakuragi from his stupor._

"_Ah Haruko-san please come in. How rude of me letting you wait outside." Hanamichi led Haruko inside as the said girl followed the redhead. As the two are walking, Haruko couldn't help but stare at the redhead's back with longing._

_Hanamichi asked Haruko to sit while he prepares something for them to eat and drink. When Hanamichi finished preparing their cake and tea he carried them back where the girl was patiently waiting for him. He laid down the tea and cake and handed a cup to the girl._

_Haruko shyly accepted the cup but what the both party didn't expect was the brushing of their fingers as the other one handed it to her. Haruko's blush increased ten fold. _

"_I…I'm sorry."  
_

_Haruko bit her lower lip, trying to control her feelings. Hanamichi on the other hand is fighting his own emotion. A minute had pass with a deafening silence until Haruko broke it with her silent sob._

"_Haruko-san?"_

"_I…I'm sorry. I'm sorry…I shouldn't have come…"_

"_You are always welcome here Haruko-san…you know that…"_

"_You look so happy Sakuragi-kun…so happy with my brother…while I'm.."_

"_Haruko…"_

"_Sorry…I…I …just…I love you Sakuragi-kun…but you're my brother's wife now…"_

_Hanamichi eyes widened at the sudden confession. It seems like that it wasn't unrequited love after all. Oh, such drama…now that both of them love each other but still the fate had decided to separate them once more. _

"_I love you to Har…"_

"_No…don't say it…I don't want to ruin your lives…my brother really loves you…"_

"_Haru…"_

_But before Hanamichi could say anything Haruko was now running towards the door. Hanamichi knew that it would be the last time he would see her angelic face…_

_--end of IMAGINATION—_

Hanamichi was crying as her hand reaching towards an unforeseen person begging for that person to come back. "HARUKO-SAN!!!"

Youhei who's now drinking a cup of tea as he silently watch his friend there crying her heart out. He gave a loud sigh as he watched her pathetic whining. 'Damn! That was such a _long_ imagination scene'

"Oi! You done now?"

Hanamichi glare at Youhei. Such friend she has. Not even sympathizing with her. "Baka Youhei! Come on think of something…AHA!

Hanamichi leer as she stalked towards the now shivering Mito. "You…my friend is coming to the dance with me!"

"Oh. Too bad but I'm taken already."

"What? But who? You're lying bastard!"

"My cousin already forced me to take him there."

"WHAT?! But…but your cousin is a guy…eww."

Mito blushed hard, cursing his cousin in his head, his grip on his cup has tightened as he try to control not to throw the cup to the grinning redhead. "Don't remind me."

"Che. So I'll just have to take one of those three monkeys."

"That would be a bad idea. You know those three…they might sell you to anyone for money or food. They might even sell you to Maki or something.."

Hearing Maki's name suddenly made Hanamichi felt shivers down her spine.

"…beside one glare from Akagi they would back down."

"Oh. Your right. Maybe Sendoh then?"

Upon hearing Sendoh's name, Rukawa's sense suddenly fired up. He sends a menacing glare towards Youhei. Youhei feeling a very pointed glare coming his way had only sighed in resignation. He silently asked god what he did in his after life to deserve such cruel punishment.

"Well…Sendoh's okay…"

A very menacing killer aura was felt.

"…but he might ditch you as he flirts with other girls. You know how he loves flirting."

Then the killer aura is gone.

'God why me?' Mito sighed for the 102,067 times but who's counting.

"Why don't you take the kitsune here instead?" 'Now I'm really going to die.'

"WHAT!!!!!"

"Well…he won't be selling you that's for sure. He won't back down because his afraid of Akagi…and flirting would be the least of his concern….so problem solve."

A smirk could be seen breaking on Rukawa's sleeping feature…to bad Youhei is the only one who's aware of it.

"Are you out of your mind?!!?"

"Beside you could poke and make fun of him as he sleep."

A smile grace Hanamichi's face. So a decision was formed. The only thing to do is prepare for the party that they won't forget.

**:Tsuzuku:**

**

* * *

§ SiDe LiNe§ ****

* * *

LateSleeper: Saaaa…..It's RuHana (Nov. 10) once again!!! Yay! Glad I made it on time. **

**LateSleeper:** Am I the only one celebrating it? Where is everyone??!!! Hello???!!! Saa…that's soooo sad….so please if you are a RuHana fan raise your hand! Come on! We must unite and proclaim that we love RuHana (at least every Nov. 10).


	14. Author's note

Author's note:

Hi Guys! Late_Sleeper here.

I know, I know, I'm like gazillion years later on updating. Sorry I've caught up with another fandom so heh…Though never fear I'm still a 100% Hanamichi fan and devotee of Ruhana.

So what I am trying to say is. Yes, I'm still going to continue this. I'm going to work on it now. Hopefully the juices and inspiration are still there. So anybody want to beta it?

If there is someone willing to just contact me please by review or by email.

Thanks

Late_Sleeper

100% Hana-uke fan and Ruhana devotee.


End file.
